Memories by a Golden Locket
by Kaggerz
Summary: New Summary  InuKag... Kagome gets a magic locket which brings back memories of her father. What'll Inuyasha do when he meets Houjou? Why does the locket keep glowing? What happened to her dad? Read to find out!
1. The Golden Locket

**Disclaimer: -shouts over a megaphone- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, HAPPY NOW!? -runs off crying- **

A/N: Okay, my second fic. It took me a while to decide what to write, but all of a sudden I had this urge to write this no matter what and now I have to write this. You know those stupid voices in your head telling you to write and then you get mad because everyone else has ideas and you don't and then an idea pops into your head and you're like....wow... Okay I'm done with this rambaling now. Gomen minna-san! I just...had..a..moment.

**1/29/05: Oh.. my.. God... I cannot believe how poor my organizational skills in my writing were back then! I'm so fucking embarrassed. x.x; So, I am now revising these poorly written, crap-chapters, though I am too lazy to do it completely, so the same stupid plot will remain...

* * *

**

_A small child with short, ebony hair, and a green sundress smiled softly to herself, raising her head toward the sun. Another great day in the innocence of her mind. A necklace made of sweet-smelling flowers hung loosely from her neck, a floppy hat completing her childish look. Her hazel eyes then fixed on the opening of the door to her house. A man stepped out. Not just any man, however, but the man she called "tousan". Her father._

_The girl bounded from the fence that surrounded the Goshinboku, the sacred tree at her family's shrine, and ran to the man. As she pumped her little legs to go forward faster, the hat was taken from the wind, to blow back to her original spot. The little girl took no notice to it, though, and propelled herself into the open arms of the much taller man. He caught her with practiced ease, and spun her around, hugging her to him. _

"My Kagome.." He said, slowing his spinning, with a smile.

"I love you, Daddy!" Kagome happily called out, giggling.

"And I love you, my little Kag..." He replied, as he set her down, the smile never leaving his features.

**_Beep, Beep, Beep!_**

Kagome brought her hand down apon the evil alarm clock that spoiled her dream. She then got up groggily and stretched. Something hit her foot. _'Is the roof leaking..? It felt like water..' _She looked up, only to see the mirror, and brought her hand shakily to her cheeks. Her fingers came back wet.

_'I was crying? But, why?' _Then, the dream came back to her. She smiled sadly, and for once thanked her alarm clock for waking her up. That was one memory she didn't want to remember..

She sighed and began to dig through her closet for some clothes to change into after a nice hot bath. She found a green top with flower prints and quarter lenth sleeves and a navy blue, short skirt.

_'Inu Yasha will be here to pick me up soon... I better get dressed so I can have breakfast before he comes.'  
_  
She took her hot shower and got changed into her clothes (with the shikon no tama half around her neck), and walked down the stairs for a quick bite to eat. Souta was there, telling her of what went on at school and such, and about how Inu Yasha was his hero. The usual little-brother banter. She just smiled and nodded, as her thoughts kept drifting to her dream which could've become a nightmare, but was saved thanks to her stupid alarm clock.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hai, Momma?"

"Can you help me clear the table, I have something to give you."

_'Something for me? What is it?'_ She wondered.

"Hai, Momma." She got up and began gathering the plates, then followed her mother to the kitchen; but she took another look behind her. Souta had a soccer ball in his hands walking out the door and her Grandpa was writing some more of those written spell tailsmans.

She put the plates in the sink and turned to her mom. "Mom, what is it? Inu Yasha will be here soon, you know."

"Hai, I know. But, could you follow me for a second, dear?"

"Sure." She began following her upstairs. Her mother began looking through some old boxes stashed in the bottom of her closet as she kept muttering to herself things like, "I know I saw it here a couple of days ago..Aha, Here it is!" She proclaimed, as she pulled a small, rectangular, velet box out of an old, cardboard box.

She handed the box to Kagome and smiled. Kagome opened the box up, causiously, while eyeing her mother, waiting for an explanation on what is was or what is was for. Inside lay a gold locket shaped like a heart with the intials K.H. inscribed in it.

"Your father wanted you to have it...Before he passed away he gave it to me to give to you sometime after your fifteenth birthday...I would've gave it to you sooner, but with you going into the past, I was afraid something would happen to it." Her mother smiled sadly as Kagome exaimed it.

It was beautiful. Solid gold with her intials ingraved in it. Diamonds were in the place of the periods of the K.H. Yes, the intials were in English, cursive English to be exact. The locket was a little bigger than a complete Shiko no Tama but was round and a little heavy. She tried to open it, but had no luck. She need longer, stronger fingernails.

"Arigatou, Momma." She said as she began walking back down the stairs, still staring at the locket some more. She couldn't figure out why her father would want her to have such a thing.. And why after her fifteenth birthday? What was so special about turning fifteen? Of course, she would be having to apply for a highschool soon..

If she passed this year, that is..

Sighing, she turned the locket over in her hand, watching the smooth back catch reflections of light, despite not being polished. _'Why does it feel so famillar to me? I feel like I've seen this locket before somewhere..' _She suddenly gasped, grabbing for the railing of the stairs, as the memories returned once again.

Like in her dream...

_As Kagome was put down from her after spinning, she looked up into his eyes. He pulled out a big, golden locket that had her intials ingraved in it, but without diamonds... "You like it, Kag?" He asked with a smile. _

"It's beautiful, Daddy" She gasped, her eyes big and full of wonder.

_"One day it'll be yours, but it's not finished yet." He said. _

"What is it for, Daddy?" Kagome asked, still gazing into the locket, as if she was in a trance.

"Well, little Kag, you put pictures in here of the one you love and your fondest memories together. I gave your mother one a long time ago and it's still shines today." His smile brightened.

"Will you put a picture in it for me, Daddy. Of us?" She asked.

"Of course, little Kag."

"Promise, Daddy?"

"Promise."

Kagome started to fall down the stairs as she remebered, her eyes full of tears at the happy moments that tore away at the fact she'll never see her Dad again. She tripped down the stairs, stumbling the whole way, and waited to hit the ground and get a heck of a bruising.

But she didn't hit the ground; instead, she fell into two, strong arms. She hit a firm, male chest and felt two, clawed hands gripping her arms. Not hard, but gently.

She blinked the tears from her eyes as she saw the curtain of silver hair in her face. Inu Yasha helped her up and looked in her eyes, worried at her clumsy-ness in a place so familiar to her. She felt like she was lost in his golden eyes, and smiled slightly, shyly.

"Daijoubou, Kagome?" He asked, his face etched with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Just got a bit dizzy, that's all..." She still had a death grip on the locket. His worry was replaced by annoyance, as he straightened her up and released her. She looked to the ground knowing an insult was most likely on its way.

"Feh, clumsy today, aren't ya wench?" He looked at her thinking, _'At least she okay. I thought something might be really wrong. It's not like her to fall like that. Was it just me.. or did she have tears in her eyes before I caught her?'  
_  
He exaimed her and saw that she was staring at a strange locket, trying to pry it open. "What's in your hand?" She outstretched her arm to him and unclasped her death grip on the golden locket. He picked it up by the chain. It held her scent all over it, since she had been gripping it so tightly. She was reluctant to let it go, but let him take it from her.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked, suddenly interested in the necklace that seemed to mean a lot to Kagome.

"I was trying to open it..."

"Why can't you open it?"

"My fingernails aren't strong enough to open it without breaking and the locket's kinda old, so it's stuck..."

Without a second thought, Inu Yasha slipped his claws in it and with a click it opened...

_TBC

* * *

_

**A/N: Minna-san, plz. review! The next chapter will be up by Thursday if I get some reviews! Maybe tomorrow if I get enough reviews by the time I get home from school. ) Suggestions welcome, and this will have a little humor in it. Oh yeah, any questions at all, even if it has nothing to do with anything important, just ask me. I'll give ya virtual candy if ya review!**


	2. It's open!

**Disclaimer: B-Chan: Looks at Arin Do I own Inu Yasha? **

Arin: Nope. Rumiko Takahashi does...As if you could create something as great as Inu Yasha. -rolls eyes- Feh.

1/29/05: Yet another sad, sad, poorly written chapter.. -sigh- How depressing, but hopefully, I can fix it up enough to not burn when I read over it..

* * *

Inu Yasha heard the click, and peeled the sides apart. Kagome held her breath, knowing what would come. She figured that _his_ picture would be in there. After all he gave her the locket right? Well, he meant to give it to her, and that's all that matters. She grabbed Inu Yasha's arm and pulled it down, so she could see the picture.

_'After all this time I can see Daddy's picture again. Mom put up all his pictures because looking at them made her sad. She didn't even let me see them again, so she put them in the attic.'_

In the locket was a picture a Kagome, looking younger, around eight years old. She wore the same outfit as in her dream, complete with the floppy hat. She had her eyes closed and her mouth open, laughing, and was perched in the crook of a man's arm.

The man was tall and had a bit of a stomach, but didn't seem that fat. He had muscles on his arms which meant years of hard work. His midnight black hair was short with his bangs to one side. He had glasses on, highlighting brown eyes, and a smile on his face as he looked towards the camera. He had a blue shirt on with a high collar and beige pants on, with loafer shoes.

_'Who's that man with Kagome?'_ Thought Inu Yasha, '_Wow Kagome looks so small, and this painting so real.' _He ran a clawed finger down the surface, while Kagome freaked out.

"Don't stratch it, Inu Yasha!"

"I've never seen a painting that good before.. And who's that man with you? That _is_ you isn't it?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah, it's me...And this isn't a painting...It's a picture."

"Picture? Isn't that another word for painting?" Inu Yasha furrowed his brow, confused.

"A picture is taken with a camera, which records the image, and the picture is made."

"What?" He asked with an utterly confused look on his face.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "It's like a painting, only better...Well most of the time. You use this little machine to record the image. It's kinda like perseving the moment." She looked at the image. Her and her father. Kagome seemed to get lost in reliving the moment, a soft, sad smile tugging at her lips, when suddenly a gruff voice reminded her that she wasn't alone.

"You still didn't answer my question." Inu Yasha stated.

"What question?" She asked as she snapped out of the trance.

"Feh. Weren't you paying attention!? I asked you who that man is with you!" He yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"Well, who is it?" Inu Yasha repeated, lowering his voice a bit.

"...My Dad..."

Inu Yasha's ears perked up. It was the first time he had heard anything about her father. _'Is her dad dead?' _He wondered. Kagome felt dizzy as she looked at his picture. Another memory was coming back to her..

_Her dad was pushing her in a swing outside. Little-one- year-old-Souta was in his mother's arms, as she fed him with a bottle. Kagome giggled with utter happiness at being with her dad. She loved him more than anything at the time. A real Daddy's Girl. _

"Higher, Daddy!"

"Hang on tight, little Kag." He said as he pushed her higher. A gold chain hung from his pocket, obviously the locket. The swing was close to the Goshinboku around the shrine, making it seem as if the branches were stretching out to protect the bonding moment. Kagome was so happy with her dad.. When he got tired, she let him stop, and ran around the other side of the swing to hug him.

"That was fun, Daddy." She muttered, as the memory faded.

"Kagome? Kagome!? KAGOME?!" She had fallen over in a trance like state onto Inu Yasha, who was holding her up at about half arms lenghth, shaking her. "Are you okay, Kagome!?" He was really worried; she had been acting strangely this morning._ 'It's that locket, I bet! She's still holding it like she'll die if she let's it go.' _Silent tears streaked her face, suddenly, and he started to get even more worried. Was the locket torturing her from the inside. "Kagome! What's wrong?! Why are...you crying?" He asked the last part softly, then shook her harder. "Look at me, not through me!"

Souta, of course, heard Inu Yasha yelling and ran to glomp onto his hero, until he saw a not moving Kagome in his arms. "Onee-chan!" He cried out, as he ran to Inu Yasha.

"What's wrong with her?" They both asked at the same time.

"Why's she crying?" Souta blinked.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with that locket. After I asked who the man in the 'picture' was, she fell on me and started crying.

With her memory faded, she heard Inu Yasha and Souta. Now she was pressed to Inu Yasha's chest and could hear his heart beat going rapidly with fear for her. Souta started crying, since he thought Kagome was in a coma, or something or the like, while InuYasha told him she was gonna be okay. She wanted to calm Souta down so she remembered the song her dad used to sing to her when she was sad. She started singing softly and tried to disguise the sorrow in her voice, but she knew Inu Yasha could tell.

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel. _

In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes.

Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.

People are all sad, so they go and forget, but--

For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eturnal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.

Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end.

She didn't know why,but that song always calmed her soul. She mumbled the lyrics, her actions causing the two males to silence. Souta had stopped crying and Inu Yasha was gazing at her. She wiped her eyes in pauses in the song and smiled sadly when she finished. Both were generally dumbfounded by her peculiar behavior this morning..

"Are you okay, Kagome? Is it the locket?" Inu Yasha asked her, as he made sure she could stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some memories."

"About what?" Inu Yasha asked._ 'Is it about some boy here...If anyone causing MY Kagome pain, I'll rip him to shreds. Wait.. Where did MY Kagome come from.. My? Yeah.. That's right.. MY Kagome.'  
_  
She looked at Souta, and not wanting to send him crying again at the mention of Father, she shook her head. "I'll tell you later today, okay?" He just nodded, but then his gaze rested on the Shikon kakera around her neck. Kakera hunting was in store for today, like any other day..

"You got your bag, Kagome?" He asked.

"It's by the well." She replied, remembering how she had packed the night before. Inu Yasha had been upset with her often lately, whenever she took too much time packing to come back to Sengoku Jidai.

"Okay let's go then." Inu Yasha picked up Kagome, bridal style, and started walking towards the well.

"Ja ne, Inu Yasha-no-niichan!" Souta called after the pair, waving.

"Put me down Inu Yasha! Now!" Kagome cried out as she kicked her legs, trying to escape his firm grip.

"No way. If I put you down, you'll weird out on me again and slow our departure even more." He replied, looking straight ahead.

She felt safe in his arms. She liked it, but she hadn't done it in a while. Ever since Shippou, Miroku, and Sango came, Inu Yasha hardly carried her anymore. Well, unless she was in danger or the like. She smiled and decided to try and make him blush, by becoming sentimental and soft. "Arigatou, Inu Yasha."

His cheeks obtained the pink tint she thought they would, as he replied with a "Feh."

She looked down at her hand, noticing the locket was still there. She clasped it around her neck, letting it fall beside the Shikon kakera hanging from her neck. Smiling up at Inu Yasha, Kagome watched his ears flick with the sounds around them. He had heard a click, but dismissed it as not important. He picked up her pack, and with a leap, he flew into the well.

There a lone figure stood outside the well, downwind beside a tree. A camera in her hand, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the purfect picture she had gotten of InuYasha carrying Kagome. Inu Yasha...Kagome's hanyou protecter. Her free hand fell on the locket her husband had given her so many years ago, that now hung around her neck.

It still shines today.

_TBC

* * *

_

**A/N: I might right the next chapter tomorrow, if not then it'll be up 2 morrow! But it all depends on how many reviews I get! Oh yeah, can you guys help me on what you want her memories to be about. Like what do you want her father and her to be doing. Oh Yeah, I have no clue what her dad looks like so I just made someone up. Oh, thanx for the reviews minna-san! I love you guys! **

**Okay now for the SHOUT-OUTS: **

_niasdreams_: Thanx for reviewing! Yeah it looks like Inu-Chan will learn some things, let's just hope I have enough ideas.

_Vesta, t he great_: He didn't brake it, he opened it! Whoo hoo, now you get to see what's inside!

_Code name: Anrui Yuy_: Thanks for reviewing. It's the first fic I wrote without a lot of humor. But there will be some later on.

_Un signed:_ Yep more chapters

_Hikaru:_ I wish I knew what Kagome's dad looked like too.

_Sisters of Choas_: Yep there will be some fluff coming up...I hope... D

_Lauren_: Thanks for your support, it means a lot to me.

_Ice Dagger_: Yep you figured it out. About Inu Yasha that is. -gives her a gold star-

_bookwrm580_: Yay, you get to find out what's in the locket.

_Twin Star of Suzaku_: Yep, a picture of her dad.


	3. Back to Feudal Japan

**A/N: the shout-outs will be at the end of this chapter. Oh yeah, Gomen minna-san! I had so many mistakes in the last chapter. I typed this yeasterday, but couldn't get into to post it! Please review! -big, shiny, anime eyes- **

Disclaimer: Almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own a spork. -laughs manically- Ah, sporks, the perfect instruments of torture. I'm gonna write now before I scare you all away. Oo

**1/29/05: Usual revisions of the crap I wrote years ago. -.-;

* * *

They were back through the well. Inu Yasha jumped up with Kagome still in his arms and landed beside the old, wooden structure, now in the crisp, fresh air of Sengoku Jidai.. Five-hundred years before the time he was in only moments before. Soon, Shippou would come to greet them; they both knew it. Kagome smiled as he reluctantly put her down.**

"So, what was that all about anyway?" He asked, thinking of her falling in his arms and going acting strangely. '_There has to be something wrong. I mean it's not like her to just fall in my arms again. And she was crying so something must've hurt her. And then she started singing! It was my first time to hear her sing, and she was good at it. But why? Why did she sound so sad?'  
_

"What was what about, Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked him straight in the eye. She was trying to forget zoning out on him like that.. And she knew she had been crying. She just didn't want Inu Yasha to worry about her.

"What do you mean 'what was what about'!? I'm talking about you falling over like you were in a trance and then crying. And what was up with singing out of the blue like that!? Are you okay, Kagome?" He could feel a growl wanting to come up, as he tired of asking her over and over. _Daijoubou?!_

"I'm just fine! I was just remembering some moments with my Dad."

_'Her dad? What happened to him?'_ He was about to voice his question, when Kagome's eyes turned to the ground. '_It must be painful for her to remember. Like me and my mother..' _He was jarred from his thoughts, as he smelled Shippou's scent coming close. _'I'll ask her later.'_ He decided, as he glanced at Kagome, until Shippou's voice was heard.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out, as he launched himself towards her arms, knowing surrogate mother would catch him with ease.

"Shippou-chan!"

Inu Yasha, still with Kagome's pack on, watched the happy scene. "Feh, come on so we can get back to Kaede's hut." They nodded, and Kagome began walking by Inu Yasha, Shippou still in her arms. Shippou's gaze turned from her to the locket hitting him as her legs moved. His tiny hands closed around it, and his greenish, youkai eyes started to examine the golden heart.

"What's this, Kagome?" He asked, as he tugged on the gold chain to get her attention. She looked down at him and smiled slightly. Inu Yasha looked out of the corner of his eye, to watch.

"It's a locket. My dad left it for me."

"Like when Inu Yasha's dad left him the Tetsusaiga?"

"Yeah, kinda like that. I guess." She shrugged as she looked ahead thinking of when she pulled the Tetsusaiga out for Inu Yasha. That was the first time he had saw her cry. Her lips twitched as she remembered him demanding that she not cry, like he has so many times in her memory, and telling her he'd protect her. '_He _has _protected me. Without him, I'd be long dead.'  
_  
"What's it for? Is it a weapon or something?' Shippou innocently asked, as he turned it around in his tiny hand. Kagome just laughed and Inu Yasha now turned his head to look at her. He loved it when she laughed; her smile could melt him.. But that now brings up the Kikyou or Kagome situation. '_Kikyou never laughed or smiled..' _His thoughts wandered. _'Kagome is so full of life. I'll protect her now and forever.' _He nodded to himself mentally.

"No, it's not a weapon Shippou. You put pictures, which are like paintings, into it."

"How do you get stuff in it?" He asked

"It opens up. Here I'll show you. Get on my shoulder." He did and she tried to open it, but she had squeezed it too hard and snapped it shut really tight. She struggled for a while before she felt a clawed hand over hers. Kagome turned her gaze on Inu Yasha's golden eyes, which now reminded her of the locket's golden surface. He took the locket from her, but stood inches from her so he wouldn't choke her with the chain. He slipped a claw in it and it clicked open with ease.

"Arigatou, Inu Yasha." She said, as Shippou snatched it from Inu Yasha, and looked at the picture. "That's a picture, Shippou-chan." Shippou looked at Kagome and the man.

"That's you?"

"Hai."

"Who's the man with you?" He said as he watched her eyes slowly drop to the ground. Inu Yasha watched this too, hoping that she would answer it and tell Shippou what happened to her dad.

"..My dad." She said softly.

"I haven't really heard you talk that much about your dad, Kagome." Shippou stated, as if he was reading Inu Yasha's thoughts.

"He died when I was nine."

"I'm sorry." Both youkai and hanyou said at the same time, though Inu Yasha's could've easily been mistaken for a grunt.

She looked up. They both looked worried, and Inu Yasha didn't want her zoning out again, so he was in front of her ready to catch her if she fell. She only smiled. "Thanks, but it's okay." They continued the rest of the walk in silence, both youkai companions wondering about Kagome's past. It seemed all threee had lost at least one parent. Kagome, however, was just trying not to think about it, but her father's words about putting pictures of the ones you love in the locket still rang in her mind. She began to wonder what if Inu Yasha would pose with her for a picture..

In Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku were resting, as Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou entered. Kagome looked at her companions with a calculating gaze. Miroku had a red hand mark on his cheek and Sango had a hand on Hirakotsu, her free hand petting Kirara, her neko-youkai, gently. "Kagome-chan!" Sango welcomed.

"Kagome-sama, welcome back!" Miroku welcomed, too.

"Hey, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!" Kagome returned. Sango noticed her locket, which began the usual explanation of pictures being like paintings and the device that makes it, and what a locket was. Inu Yasha opened it once again, as she unclasped it and showed everyone her and her dad.

"Kagome-sama? What happened to the man in the picture? I never hear you talk about your dad."

"..H-he died when I was nine years old. From a heart-attack."

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up." Miroku bowed his head in apology. Kagome faintly thought of how all of the group had lost their parents; she was the only one with a parent still living.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan." Said Sango, "I think we all know what it's like to lose a loved one." Kagome smiled at her friends being so nice. '_Even Inu Yasha said he was sorry. I wonder if he was thinking of the pain that he had to lose his mother.'  
_  
"Hai, I know. Thanks, you guys." She nodded to them, then smiled slightly at Inu Yasha, causing his heart to speed up. When Sango handed her the locket back, Kagome felt dizzy again. _'Not again,' _was her last thought before the memories claimed her once again.

_Eight-year-old Kagome and her father were on a bank fishing. He cast the line out and they relaxed as they waiting for the fish to bite. One was hooked and he began reeling it in. _

"Kag, get the net!"

"I've got it daddy!" She called back as she held it out for him. He pulled it in and dropped it in the net she held out for him.

"We caught one, Kag!"

"Do you think Momma will be proud?"

"Hai, I do Kag. I know she will." Kagome smiled, but all of a sudden darkness came. All she could see was the water that was radiating blue light. Her dad was no where to be seen. She was now fifteen again and she looked into the darkness.

"Dad?" She said as she looked out. The water magically disappeared, only to be replaced by a cemetery. "No," she whispered as she ran in and began glancing at the graves. She tripped and fell over a root of a dead tree, then crawled to a big tombstone covered with vines. Her breathing became raspy, labored, and short. Her heart thundered in her chest, as she began ripping the vines off to see the tombstone's writing. "No!" She cried out at the sight of her father's name on a tombstone. She clung to it and cried out, "You can't leave, no Dad! ...Don't leave me.." She curled up in a ball by the grave and cried.

She opened her eyes as she heard her name being called out in one of those freaky-echo-voices, like in cartoons. "Are you okay Kagome?" Sango was waving a hand in her face.

"Huh?" Said Kagome at just now being dragged from her nightmare.

"You closed your eyes and just sat there for a while.. Are you that tired?" Shippou asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You've been acting weird all day." Stated Inu Yasha as he put a hand on her forehead. "Are you getting sick or something?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay. I just told you that I've been having weird memories since this morning."

"Memories of your dad." Miroku implied

"Yeah.But, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." Said Miroku

"Hey! We should be looking for Shikon shard rumors." Said Shippou.

"Oh yeah." Said Sango, as she Shippou and Miroku began walking outside. We'll be around the village."

"Okay." Said Kagome as they exited. Inu Yasha was giving her weird looks. She looked at him and remembered that horrible nightmare ending to her otherwise perfect memory. Her eyes watered up and she began to cry. Inu Yasha freaked out.

"What's wrong, Kagome? He asked, his voice full of concern. She grabbed a hold of his arm and latched to it crying on his shoulder as she reciting her recent memory to him.

TBC


	4. The Calming Lulaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own an Inuyasha plushie. * hugs plushie close*  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter yesterday, but fanfiction.net wouldn't pull up once again. Sorry. You all better enjoy this chapter.The last chapter was longer than the rest, aren't you all proud of me? ^_~ Just a little side note, I suck at spelling so please forgive me for my mistakes.  
  
~~~ Shout-Outs: (skip it if ya want)  
  
kiwi: Thanx  
  
Stormlight: Thanx for the tip. I'm sorry it's distracting. I'll stop putting Author's notes in the middle, but sometimes I just have a moment. Sorry, ^_^  
  
InuYasha-Demon-Girl: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for replying to the Dearest thing. You're right, why spoil the surpise? ^_^ E-mail me any suggestions you got!  
  
Artemis: Thank you for telling me how to spell the Tetsusaiga and Hirukotsai. I'm glad you you like my story too. ^_^  
  
Lemon-Queen-69: * cowers from HUGE boomerang* I'M SORRY!! Please don't hurt me. lol. Thank you for the kazaa link. I was finally able to hear Dearest and download other Inuyasha songs. You're right it does take FOREVER to download something. I've been on the internet since 11:00 and I wanted to download an inuyasha clip, and it's not even half way done and it's been like over 6 hours!!! But I did download Dearest and I think it is pretty. Oh yeah, my friend, Arin, (who appears in a lot of my fanfiction) brought her Cd player to school so she could listen to Ranma 1/2. It started playing in class when her teacher was grading some papers and she keeps it on full blast anyway. She thought it was just the voices in her head so she didn't pay attention til' people started looking her way, so she just kicked her purse til' it went off. That story had nothing to do with anything, I just felt like rambling, so anybody reading this don't flame me for not getting on with the story, you could've skipped the shout- outs and you know it. Thanks for the long review, so I gave you a LONG shout-out! ^_^ arigoutou!  
  
Gracie Rin: I'm glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Willow: amazing!? you think it's amazing!? Cool...*shouts over a microphone* Someone thinks it's amazing!!! This is so cool!! Thanx for the review. I'm glad no one bothered to flame me...yet.  
  
Chris-Redfield26: Yes! I know all! *laughs manically* HAHAHAHAHA...cough, cough Ha Ha haha. *breaks down in a coughing fit* Memo to myself: forget the manical laughter and do the Kodachi Kuno laugh instead. Okay, when I write I drop the shy attitude I have in person for some reason. Like in school, I'm really shy and don't talk all that much unless someone talks to me, but when I write, I laugh manically. O_o Thanx for the great review! ^_^ Just pertend I didn't have a crazy moment there.  
  
Lil Washu: I'm glad you like it!  
  
AWC: It never really says what happened to Kagome's dad. I mean I once read he had cancer, or he was shot, or I think I did read a fic once where he got killed by thugs. One had he was like in Greece or something like that. Some say, that her parents got divorced. It's one or those unsolved mysteries. *Dun, Dun, Dunnn* ^_^  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Memories By A Golden Locket: Ch. 4 :The Calming Lulaby  
  
Inuyasha listened intently to the sobbing girl in his arms indulge her problems to him. He listened to her sob on about the darkness and creepy graveyard. She seemed to calm down a bit as she told him of him a curling up next to her father's grave. He just held her closer and stroked her back and rocked gently as she finished talking and started sobbing. He never knew how to calm her down, so he just held her there and started running his claws through her hair.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do so she continued sobbing, but being this close to Inuyasha made her feel safe and protected. She just wanted to be in his embrace for all eternity. Inuyasha didn't seem to show kindness very well at times, that is, unless he was really worried. He saved everyone countless times, and yet, Kagome seemed to be rescued the most of the group.  
  
'It's because I'm weak.' She thought and then added, 'And nothing can happen to his precious 'shard detector'. Then it'd be harder for him to get the jewel and become a full demon.' Her thoughts started to go on to him becoming a full demon and forgetting her and killing everyone in sight. She started to cry about that, forgetting about the'nightmare' that went on in her mind minutes ago. Well about 10 minutes ago, because it didn't take her that long to tell him about it.  
  
She sniffed and felt her eyelids becoming heavy. She grabbed the fabric on his kimono and tried to dry her eyes. "It's okay, Kagome." She heard Inuyasha whisper in her ear. She pulled away and red, puffy eyes, met golden. She smiled weakly and nodded as her head fell to his shoulder. "Inuyasha...Th..ank...yo..u" She said before darkness claimed her and sleep overtook her.  
  
"Inuyasha...Th..ank...yo..u" He heard the tiredness in her voice very clearly. He sighed softly in relief that she was okay, but anger welled up inside him. 'I have to watch my Kagome suffer and I can't help her!?' He was mad, but he still looked down at her delicate form. Puffy eyes from crying about 20 minutes, but otherwise in his eyes, perfect. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing evened out. He pulled her closer and put his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent beyond compare. She cuddled up more to him and sighed. He lowered his head and kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you forever." He whispered softly. Kagome's sleeping form smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome's/ Dream Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and her father were walking in the park hand in hand. Kagome carried a big blanket in her free hand, while father held a picnic basket in the other. That's right, they were going on a picnic. They chose a shady spot under some trees and her father helped her unfold the blanket. They sat down and her father started putting out sandwhiches and pocky sticks and snaks like that. They ate in queit contempt, savoring the peace. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and they were so far out they couldn't hear any cars or sounds of the busy Tokyo.  
  
"You like it out here Kag?"  
  
"Yup! It's queit here. It's nice. How 'bout you, Daddy?"  
  
"I like it too, Kag." He said and smiled as she moved closer to him.  
  
In the depths of her mind Kagome could feel Inuyasha pull her tighter, but in the memory, her father was hugging her. Then her father kissed her forehead as Inuyasha did outside of dream-world. Suddenly Inuyasha's voice came from her father. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you forever." She smiled and was suddenly fifteen again and looked at her dad still hugging her.  
  
"Dad?" She whispered. Her dad stared back at her and smiled a fanged smile. 'Waita sec. Fanged?' She thought as she watched his hair slowly turn silver and his human ears disappear only to be replaced by pointed dog ears on the top of his head. His glasses sank into his body and disappeared and his brown eyes became golden. She was in Inuyasha's lap staring at her dad- now-Inuyasha.  
  
"You'll never be alone, Kagome. I'll always be here." Said her dream Inuyasha, but little did she know the real Inuyasha was telling her that as she slept on. She smiled and hugged him closer. She strained to get up a little and whispered against his ear, "Thanks Inuyasha." She pulled away from him to stare in his eyes when everything became dark and she was pulled out of her dreams by Miroku's voice. ~*~*~*~*~*~* End Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha still held Kagome and continued whispering to her about how she'll never be alone, when he heard Kagome whisper in her sleep, "Thanks Inuyasha." He looked shocked. 'She's dreaming about me? Feh. That's right. She better not dream about any other male.' He rested his head on top of hers and sighed contemptly.  
  
Miroku chose this time to walk in and servay the scene before him. Inuyasha with Kagome in his lap with her eyes closed. Kagome's arms around his neck and Inuyasha with one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder to press her closer to him. Inuyasha's head on top of Kagome and his eyes closed too. Miroku's perverted mind put two and two together and he smirked. "Way to go Inuyasha!!!" Of course he was thinking this the *ahem* wrong way.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened and she groaned. 'I was taken out of my good dream.' She rubbed her eyes before her mind registered that she was in Inuyasha's lap. She looked shocked and so did he as he looked down at her. He was excepting her to scream and 'sit' him. They both blushed in unison and Miroku started laughing.  
  
"It looks like you two had a good time." Miroku said with a wink and started laughing again. Inuyasha's face became as red as his kimono and he growled dangerously. He was about to hurt Miroku and rip out his vocal cords, but remembered Kagome in his lap. She was staring at him again and her face was just as red as his. When Inuyasha heard Sango's voice coming from the outside, he gently placed Kagome off of him and turned his gaze to the floor before glaring at Miroku to make him shut up. Miroku did just that, knowing if Sango or Shippou found out Kagome slept in Inuyasha's lap, Miroku would die.  
  
Kagome stood up. "What a nice nap. Thanks for letting me rest, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." He said as he too, stood up.  
  
"Come on. We can search this area for some more rumors." Sango said as they filed out the door. Kagome stretched in the afternoon sun. She then noticed the lack of some members of their group.  
  
"Where's Shippou and Kirara?" She asked, a puzzeled look on her face.  
  
"Shippou was chasing some butterflies so I let Kirara take care of him while I came back to get ypou guys." Sango replied. Inuyasha heard a scream that was mute to human ears. Shippou's scream of pain.  
  
"Shippou just screamed." He stated as he grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back and began running. Miroku and Sango grabbed his shoulders as they flew with him while shouting things like: "So you were gonna leave us behind!?" He just grunted his response as they saw Shippo crying and holding his foot while Kirara nudged his side.  
  
"Shippou-chan! What's wrong?" Kagome asked while she knelt in front of him, worry clear on her face.  
  
"I..I was sniff chasing the sob butterfly and I sniff, sniff stepped on a sharp sob rock!" He managed to get out as he cried harder and held his foot tighter.  
  
"Ohh, Shippou-chan... Let me see your foot, okay?" Kagome asked as she leaned closer. He nodded slowly and let go of his foot. She grabbed it. It was bleeding through a gash, but it wasn't too serious. "It'll be okay." She reasured him as she looked through her pack she had somehow managed to grab on her way out of the hut. She foud her first aid kit and went to work. But he still complained that it hurt and cried when she touched it. She sighed and then remembered a lulaby to pacify her soul that her dad would sing when she scraped her knee.  
  
She began stroking Shippou's hair and started singing softly.  
  
"Little one I know your hurt, But wipe away the tears. The pain inside is great, But you'll be okay my dear.  
  
Don't worry about it, It'll be okay. The sun will still rise, and I'll always be here.  
  
So please stop the sobbing, I promise there's a way to make the pain disappear.  
  
Let me see your smile. Forget about the tears. Remeber the happy times along the years. Your heart will beat again.  
  
When you see the sky, See the birds flying high. The freedom they possess will be yours, If you'll be happy once again.  
  
Lift the pain off, I promise it won't hurt. The sun will rise tomorrow, And I'll still be here."  
  
When she was done singing, everyone was staring at her. Shippou was smiling and she had finished wrapping his foot up as she sang. She smiled sadly at him. "Does it still hurt, Shippou-chan?"  
  
"No, my foot's fine now. That was a beautiful song, Kagome. It made my foot all better. Was that a spell song?" Shippou asked.  
  
"No, just a song I like." She said as her eyes teared up a bit, but she forced all the sadness to the back of her soul and sighed.  
  
"Where did you learn it?" Sango asked.  
  
"My Dad used to sing it for me when I was a little girl." She said.  
  
They all were in a silence as the sun reflected off the locket and a cold air chilled Kagome slightly. He eyes seemed to glaze over as another memory resurfaced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*T.B.C  
  
A/N: Yeah, I had to leave it at a cliff-hanger. How many chapters do you guys want this to be. I'll like take the average out of the numbers you guys give me and write that many chapters, so drop me a review and tell me how many chapters it should be. And tell me what memories you guys wanna see. I love all of you who reviewed! Thanx bunches! ^_^  
  
~B-Chan signing off~ 


	5. Cold Shivers

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Inuyasha, I don't.  
  
A/N: 39 reviews! Yay! ^_^ So far only one person told me how many chapters this should be, so if no one else tells me, I guess it'll be 15 or 16 chapters. I can think up a lot of memories! n_n Thanx everyone for your support! Oh yeah, I was gonna see if anyone said anything about her lulaby. Only two people did, Lemon-Queen-69 and pinkpiggy, and yes I made it up. Doesn't it suck, minna-san? P.S.: Okay I know I'm weird but what does AU mean? O_O Everyone seems to know but me!  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
cherrymecha: I don't think your strange, I like fluff moments too. Don't worry, there's more fluff on the way! ^_^  
  
Misao CG: That's a nice comment. ^_^ lol  
  
Aeyikie: *barely dodges rotten tomato* I'm hurrying! Cool! I'm gettin threats now, Who Hoo! *dances around* ahem Yes I go crazy too, but you already knew that, ne? O_o  
  
Lil Washu: I like long stuff too. Thaks for replying to the how many chapters question. I'm glad someone thinks I'm a good writer. I was surpised no one flamed me yet. I dunno, I just felt like someone who say I talk too much about stuff that doesn't go with the topic, or my spelling, or just say I suck for no good reason. Maybe I just think too low of myself. *shrugs*  
  
Twin Star of Suzaku: Yeah I know. Alot more memories to go too!  
  
Lemon-Queen-69: I like the name! I meant to tell you in the last chapter, I think I forgot. It finally downloaded off of Kazaa, but then, my media player wouldn't play the movie! All I heard was Linkin Park's In the End, but no Inuyasha music video! So I did what any normal teenage girl would do. I dropped to my knees and screamed no and banged my head on the wall screaming no over and over again until my grandma came in. She thought I was dieing, so I just said calmly, "I'm fine" and sat in my chair once again until she walked out. Then I banged my head on my desk for the rest of the song and panicked some more. Do you know how to make it work? I made up the lullaby. Didn't it suck? I tried. My friend said it sucked so now I'm paranoid. I'm listening to Every Heart right now. I like the English version too even if the lyrics don't match the Japanese translations.  
  
pinkpiggy: Yeah, alot more fluff on the way. I decided that today during my English aide period at school. A spork is the perfect instrument of torture, it's a cross between a fork and a spoon. It like, comes with some cafeteria lunches I guess. It looks kinda like a spoon, but has the fork teeth on the top. I guess it's like for little kids so they don't have to get a spoon and a fork. *_* Yeah I made the lullaby up!  
  
kat: Sure! I'd be honored if you'd use my fanfic. I didn't spell honored right did I? I'm really glad you like the story. I always wanted to do something with her father. Oh yeah, I saw your website and I like the little flowers that follow the mouse around! ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Memories by a Golden Locket: Ch. 5: The Cold Shivers  
  
Kagome shivered as the cold wind circled around her hair. The coldness... It triggered a memory once again in her soul and her eyes glazed over just as the sun reflected off the golden heart around her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~* Another Memory by Kagome~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome, eight years almost nine, walked through her house in the Higurashi Shrine. It was cold outside, almost officially winter, and an ominous wind stirred outside the screen door. She shivered just thinking of going outside, but she was looking for her dad.  
  
Her mom loved her, but seemed too occupied with baby Souta to notice her at times. Right now even, her mother tried to get Souta to calm down and stop crying. Her Gramps? He had wished she was a boy when she was born. He had tried to turn her into a tomboy, and almost succeeded, if Souta wasn't born. He tried to teach her to like sports and had her usually dressed like a boy with an oversized cap on, but when Souta was born, he forgot about his mission to turn Kagome into a boy.  
  
Now it seemed all he cared about was Souta, or when she was eight, but in the present he pays attention to her. It was just the excitement of getting to raise a boy she guessed. Gramps couldn't wait til' he could train Souta to be a preist and carry on the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
Her dad loved her the most. He spent more time with her than Souta, but I guess that's just because when Souta was born, they all seemed to forget about her. Her dad played with her and took her to many places to do fun things together. She was happy when she was with her dad.  
  
She rounded the corner and started looking some more. She called out to him, but all she heard was her brother crying and Mom and Gramps trying to calm him down, like always. Don't get me wrong, she stilled loved her brother and vowed to protect him and be a good big sister, but now that he was only a baby...She decided to wait until he was older to play with him. Gramps taught her to play rougher than most girls even though it slowly faded from her personality as she grew older, right now she had a rough side to her. She was afraid she'd hurt him and her mom was afraid she'd drop him, so she relied on her dad as entertainment.  
  
She walked to the door and began to put on her boots and coat. She zipped her coat over her sweater and with a deep breath, she opened the front door. It was cold as the winds raged at her. The ground was crisp, the grass was dead, and the trees were leafless. It would snow later today, but it hadn't started yet. It was still in the morning hours so the sun wasn't that high up yet. It was very cold outside as she began walking around to the side of the house calling out to her dad.  
  
The wind blew by her, but carried a weird scent. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. She didn't like the scent at all. It was...She tried to place it... Oh yeah, it was cigguratte smoke. Someone was smoking at the shrine! She sniffed and tried to follow the trail as accuately as possilbe. She saw the God tree and saw her dad under it, a cigguratte in his hand.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried out horrified, "You always told me that smoking was bad for you! What are you doing!?" She ran to him and knelt beside him.  
  
"Kag, you shouldn't be out here in the cold. Go inside." He stated firmly.  
  
"Daddy! Answer the question." She said as worry edged it's way into her voice.  
  
"Kag, I've been smoking for tewnty years. Nothing's happened to me yet. Now go inside, this smoke is bad for you." He commanded her.  
  
She sighed and got up, daring not to defy her father. She was worried. She had classes at school tellong her how bad smoking was, and she knew it was bad. Even her dad told her himself! And now she finds him smoking!? She was angry at her dad now. 'Why haven't I seen him smoking before now?' She asked herself mentally. Then she remembered all the times her dad 'stepped outside for some fresh air' as he put it. 'I was a baka.' She thought as she entered the house to see her mom, brother, and Gramps asleep on the couch. She smiled, and the memory faded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Memory~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Shippou asked as he bounced on her shoulder. She snapped out of her trance. "Hmm?" She said as she blinked at him.  
  
"Lady Kagome? You've been acting strangely lately." Miroku said as he walked over to her.  
  
Inuyasha was already at her side, a hand to her forehead. Kagome blushed. Was it just her or was he actually acting nicer than usual? He looked into her eyes. "A little warm.." he muttered to himself.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking. That's all! I'm not sick." She said even though she was getting dizzy just being this close to Inuyasha. It was taking every ounce of her willpower not to hug him.  
  
She was suddenly surpised when Inuyasha picked her up once again and began walking. "Are you all coming or not!? We gotta keep going and...why are you all staring at me that way1?" He asked as he noticed their weird expressions towards him.  
  
"Why are you carrying Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Feh," He relied looking away, "If I let this wench walk on her own, she'd zone out and slow us down. This way is faster."  
  
"Sure it is Inuyasha. That's your only reason." Said Miroku on the sarcastic side and he smirked when Inuyasha blushed. Kagome had stopped trying to get down from Inuyasha's arms and smiled. She enjoyed being with Inuyasha and being this close to him, made her wanna melt.  
  
They all started walking, looking for some rumors and yet staying close to the well in case Kagome really was sick and needed to go back to her time. They heard running water and found a hotspring. Kagome was so happy she started shouting out things like, "Hurray! A hotspring! Can we stop real quick Inuyasha, Please?" She looked up at him with her best cute eyes and tried out the clenched fist under chin look.  
  
He gave in and she jumped out of his arms and hugged him. He turned five shades of red and just said "Feh." She jumped around and her and Sango walked towards them. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou sat on some rocks before Miroku, being the nice guy he is, decided to break the silence with a very mature question.(*Rolls eyes*) "You wanna go spy on them?"  
  
Inuyasha responded by hitting Miroku over the head and saying, "Like I'd want to spy on Kagome taking a bath."  
  
Miroku grinned ear to ear, "But don't you wanna know why Kagome's been acting weird?"  
  
"Yeah...What does that have to do with spying on her?"  
  
Miroku hit him over the head with his staff. "Girls talk, Inuyasha. That means she's probaly talking about it right now with Sango." He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Inuyasha contemplated it before nodding and telling Shippou to wait there for them to return.  
  
Together, Miroku and Inuyasha headed towards the hotsprings...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*T. B. C.  
  
A/N: I always end with a cliffhanger... kukuku... Gomen..Tell me if that lullaby from the last chapter sucked, and for Kaimi-sama's sake, tell me how many chapters this stupid fic should be!!!! That is all. (And what does AU mean?)  
  
~B-Chan siging out~ 


	6. Hotspring Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, do you think I'd be writing this!? I'd be in a hot tub in content happiness.  
  
A/N: Kami-sama, I made so many mistakes. Thanx to you guys for catching them! Okay it should've been content, but I put contempt. I think it's in Chapter 4 that I made that mistake. Thanx, Arin (Nadoko-no-baka) for catching it. You guys gotta read her story!(Unbroken Silence) it's awesome and I guess you could call it an AU. (Yay I learned that AU means alternate universe.) Oh yeah, Souta should've been 3 years old, not 1, so I'm gonna change it from now on to 3. He just magically got older as of now. Thanx to tsukinoko for catching that. Wow! Over 50 reviews! *spazs out and runs aroung happily* People actually read my story! *runs with eyes closed giggleing like a crazed fangirl who got Inuyasha's kimono* Whoo-hoo! *continues to run with eyes closed straight into a pole* Uhgnn!! Oww... *falls limply to the ground with a red mark down her face*  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
Twin Star of Suzaku: thanx for being the first to tell me what AU means.  
  
Tsukinoko: Don't worry there'll be a memory when Kagome's dad dies. I'm kinda working up to that point now, with him smoking and all. It'll either be in the last chapter or next to last chapter.  
  
Nadoko-no-baka: Hey Arin! I cowered after I read your review. You know you scare me. Gomen about the comtempt, content thing. GOMEN!!! *bows many times while saying 'don't hurt me'* Yes everyone reading this has to read Unbroken Silence because it's cool and has a cool opening/poem thingy at the first of chapter 2. You better like your Christmas present. It's so awesome, and I can't wait til' it comes. Call ya later Arin! ^_^  
  
Jupiter's Light: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Skittles: Oh God, I love your story! I'm so happy you started reading it. You rock! ^_~ Well if it ships that fast I should get it tomorrow...At least, I hope I do. I need to check my e-mail for a conformation thingy. I haven't checked my e-mail in like, a week. I'm glad you think this story's cute. I seem to have a low opinion of myself it seems. I was waiting for a flame, but no one has flamed me...yet. I can't wait til' you write more of you're story! I be waiting. ^_^  
  
EuGIeBeAr: I'll make that memory sometime. M/B in this chapter or the next.  
  
naisdreams: Okay now I know what AU means. I'm happy now! ^_^ I don't like them much either. That's why I only write these kinda fics. (Even though this is only my second one) But some AUs are okay, if they remember their past and crap like that.  
  
Lemon-Queen-69: You're the best you know that. You've helped me so much and given me such long reviews about stuff you do and stuff like that. I really enjoy reading your reviews! And you told me where to download kazaa too. You rock! Windows '98 does suck. Kagome' dad dies of a heart-attack. Yeah, I know, my dad smoked for 26 years. He stopped when I was three though, after he had his first heart-attack, and then he had another heart- attack. But he didn't die and that was like five years ago. That's basically where I got the idea for this fic. Oh yeah, I love your fic, "I wish I was different". It's very cool. I hope it's an Inu/Kag, but I still have another chapter that you recently put up to read, but I gotta finish this chapter first since I'm about to go outta town to Mississippi from Alabama to take my Grandma home.  
  
bookwrm580: I know I'm evil, and proud of it. AU means alternate universe. whoo-hoo, I found out! ^,^  
  
Misao CG: Miroku is a bad influence...I think it's funny though. Miroku's like the comic relief. ^_^  
  
tsukinko: Thanx for telling me about the Souta age thing. I must've been off in my own little world when I thought he was eight. @_@  
  
lil washu: AU= alternate universe. yay! I found out what it means. *starts break dancing on a table* cough, cough Just pretend I didn't do that... I hate it when people smoke too...It's really bad for ya, you know?  
  
Aeyikie: NOOO!!! MY INU PLUSHIE!!! My one joy in life!!!!*drops to knees and starts to cry* Okay I wrote the chapter, now can I have my plushie back?  
  
Suya: I like being mean! That's why I make the cliffhangers! *smiles evily and starts to plot next cliffhanger* Hohohohoho! Evil Kodachi Kuno laugh!  
  
RaspK FOG: protector. What was I thinking when I spelled it 'protecter'? I'm a baka. Thanx for catching the mistake.  
  
pinkpiggy: You don't think I'm weird? Cool. I'm glad you like my sense of humor in the author's notes. But I have to go now since the voices in my head are getting restless. *cluthes head* The Voices!!!! Noooooo!!!!! (^_^)  
  
nightangel: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
____________________________________________________________________ Memories by a Golden Locket: Ch. 6 : Hotspring Talk. (This first part will be divided with the guys and girls, with stars...Just read!)  
  
"Isn't this wonderful, Sango?" Kagome sighed contently as she relaxed in the water.  
  
"Hai, it does. Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Hnmm?"  
  
"Why have you been acting so strange lately?"  
  
**************The Guys (Miroku, Inu,)***************  
  
They walked to where they heard Kagome talking to Sango.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful, Sango?" They heard from the other side of their bush.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku and pushed him down so the girls wouldn't spot them. "You better not look at Kagome, monk." He said in a dangerously, low growl.  
  
"Then why are we here?" Miroku whined.  
  
"To see what's wrong with Kagome." He whispered harshly as he pulled Miroku down more and glared at him.  
  
"Did she tell you anything?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"She told me of a weird nightmarish memory she imagained, but that's all."  
  
"So you wanna know more?" Miroku stated more than questioned.  
  
"Hai, I wanna know what's bothering Kagome so we can get on with our quest and complete the jewel." Inuyasha said, but his heart wasn't in it. He really was worried for her and even Miroku could tell. So, together, they hid behind the bushes to listen in on the girl's conversation, even though Miroku had more on his mind.  
  
******************The Girls*****************  
  
"Well lately, I've been having these memories."  
  
"Memories? What about?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"C'mon Kagome. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay... I've been having these memories of my father. Sometimes they're happy, but this one time I had a memory with an ending that didn't really happen."  
  
"What happened at the end?" Sango asked her best friend beside her.  
  
"Well you see, I was little and my father and I were fishing on a bank. Well everything turned black and the water glowed and I became fifteen again, instead of eight. Well anyway, I was running through a really creepy graveyard...and I...tripped. I crawled to this tombstone and pulled the vines off it...It had my father's name on it..." Kagome was pausing in her story because her voice was catching. She wanted to tell someone and Sango was someone who you could open up to and she'd listen and comfort her. Kagome gulped as she and Sango got some towels to dry off while they continued talking.  
  
********Back to the Guys**********  
  
The scene shifts to Inuyasha with his foot holding Miroku's face down in the dirt while the girls got out of the water naked to get the towels. Inuyasha was still sitting crouched, but his great since of balance let him balance perfectly on one foot. He was looking at the ground listening while Miroku struggled to get up so he could breathe sweet oxygen once again. As soon as the girl's stood up, Inuyasha had seen Miroku watching and decided to make him eat dirt. Inuyasha wasn't about to betray kagome's trust by watching her without her knowing. Heck, he knew how many 'sits' he'd get if he was caught. He probaly wouldn't be able to walk for a few days.  
  
********Girls********  
  
Kagome and Sango sat on some large rocks, wrapped in towels that Kagome brought from her time, trying to dry their hair some. "So that's why you've been zoneing out on us..."  
  
"Hai." Kagome said softly as she stared at the ground, the locket hanging once again from her neck, shimering in the faint sun light, as the sun was starting to set. One of the shorter memories came to her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Kagome, Three-year old Souta, and their dad sitting on the pier, each with corndogs in their hands, as the sunset shimmers before them. The sunset eluminates the sea before them in a radiance of colors, each color rippling in the wind as the water did. Little Kagome smiled as she held her dad's hand, Souta held on to their dad's shirt as he yawned and rested his head on his dad's side. This image was perfect, but even in the memory, Kagome could still swear she could still smell the horrible smoke on his clothes. The smoke which took his life..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango were now fully dressed and walking towards the bushes where Miroku and Inuyasha were hiding. Inuyasha had enough sense to run while he left Miroku there to be caught. Sango looked at Miroku disgusted. She pulled out Hiraikotsu and pounded the living crap outta him. "HENNNTTAAAIII!!!"  
  
"But, Oww.. Inu. Ouch.. ya. Ohh! sha. was Oww! here Kaim-sama! too! stop please." He managed to get out while pleading for Sango to stop hitting him. Kagome took a while for the words to sink in before yelling out "SIT!!!" There was a Thud followed by a string of curses. They all ran toward the source of the voice and Kagome yelled out "Sit!" again to make sure he couldn't get up before they found him.  
  
Close to the halfway point to their campsite, they found Inuyasha pinned to the ground cursing into the dirt for his misfortune. "So, Miroku was right. You were spying on me!" a slap was heard behind her and Miroku fell to the ground with Sango screaming "Hentai!" with her hand still raised from the slap.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't really tell her he was really worried about her and trying to listen to what's wrong with her instead on spying on her bathtime. How would that make the Great Inuyasha look? He had an image to maintain, not to show his soft spot towards a human. So he did the only thing he could think of. He got up in his trademark pose, arms crossed over his chest, with nose in the air and said his favorite word. "Feh."  
  
Kgome was mad. He wasn't denying spying on her and he didn't give her an explanation. "Sit! Sit! SIT!" She held the last one out for angonizing slowness. Once he was almost three feet under ground, she and Sango continued to walk back to camp in the ever nearing darkness.  
  
Kagome and Sango, followed by Miroku, still rubbing his cheek and a sulking Inuyasha neared camp right before the darkness slipped into place. A fire was already going thanks to Shippou and Kirara. Kagome smiled as Shippou once again jumped into her arms. "D'ja sit Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai. I did." She said as she smiled down at him. She looked at Inuyasha, who looked kinda sad almost. She sighed. He could be so imature sometimes. "Inuyasha?" He looked up at her. She walked closer to him. "Would you like me to make you some Ramen?" She smiled at him to show him she wasn't mad anymore. He thought of just jumping in a tree, but had time for the word 'Ramen' to sink in.  
  
"Ramen?" He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"C'mon." she commanded as she pulled him towards the fire and started to rumage through her pack for the Ramen. Sango looked at her friend.  
  
"Oi, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was a memory you had of your dad?"  
  
Kagome thought for a minute as thoughts flooded her mind. She remembered a baseball game with her father and brother. It was her birthday and her father had paid them to put happy birthday across the scoreboard. She smiled. But, started to wonder about the customs of birthdays in the Warring States Era.  
  
"Do you know about birthdays?"  
  
"The day you were born?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, when you turn another year older." Kagome said, wondering if they understood.  
  
"Feh. What's so great about getting old?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, in my Era, it's a big deal."  
  
"Here it's just like any other day." Shippou stated.  
  
"What do you do in your Era, Kagome?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Well, it's a celebration. You have a party with a cake that has candles on it to symbolize how many years old you are and you have your friends and family come over to celebrate with you. It's a really special day and they bring you gifts to help celebrate you getting older." She smiled.  
  
"What does that have ta do with your dad?" Inuyasha gruffly asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that!" she snapped.  
  
"Geez." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Well anyway, Sota, my dad, and I were at a baseball game..." She paused at their confused expressions. 'Maybe this wasn't the bast idea...' She thought to herself. "Baseball is a sport where you hit a ball with a stick and run around desinated areas called bases. Well anyway, my dad got them to put 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAG!' across the scoring screen." Again they looked confused and she let out a frustrated sigh. The Ramen was almost done. They looked at her and saw she was in no mood to explain things to her friends from the past so they just said "oh" and smiled and nodded. "You guys have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" She questioned.  
  
"Not a clue." Miroku said.  
  
"Didn't think so..."  
  
They ate their Ramen in silence and Kagome went to sleep. She was dead tired now and all this remembering stuff was making her more tired than usual. She crawled to the sleeping bag and was out like a light in seconds with Shippou curled up at her side of course. She tossed and turned in her sleep as the memories flooded back to her. "Daddy..." She whispered as a single tear escaped her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~ T.b.C ~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys hit the review key and tell me whatcha think. Plus, I'm reeeaaalllyy sorry that I took this long to update. Please forgive me. *in a tiny voice* please don't hurt me. *cowers behind a pole before relizing that the pole isn't big enough to conceil herself and laughs nevously with one hand behind her head.* 


	7. another day, another night

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but you know Christmas IS coming up... *hint hint, wink wink*  
  
A/N: OMG! GOMEN, GOMEN! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I'm just a simple girl from Alabama...No! Please DON'T hurt me! I'm sorry! But I kinda forgot about it...*ducks as numerous sporks fly at her head* I'm sorry...I bet you all thought I died... But I was in Mississippi visiting my old hometown at my Grandma's last week and this week my cousins from Louisiana came by and I had to deal with some romance between my cousin and my best friend...*shudders at the images* Ack! *gags* I was told I was jealous that I'll never find true love, but I don't call one night true love and frankly, I don't care if I die alone...Little voice in my head"Of course you do." Shut up! I'm emotionally scared for life. Arin- Chan the inages will haunt me forever. Shout-outs at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Memories by a Golden Locket Ch.7: Another day, another night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's Dream~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A single snowflake fell as Little Kagome, now nine years old, ran across the shrine grounds towards the God tree. Her dad sat by it in seemingly complex thought. She smiled at him and sat by him. He didn't accknowledge her there, but she knew he was in too deep of thought to notice. He seemed sick to her. His face was red, but she guessed it was from the cold, crisp air about them. "Daddy?" she asked unsure if he was okay.  
  
"Hnn?" he asked/muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"...Nothing.."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing important!" he snapped at her. Tears weilded in her eyes in disblief as she stood staring at him like she was slapped. She couldn't believe her caring father could be cruel to her, but what she didn't know he was really trying to concentrate on the chest pains he had been experiancing for a while now.  
  
She broke down crying beside her dad. Big heart-breaking sobs wracked her small frame as she collasped by her dad, burying her face in her small hands as her tears mixed with the hard soil. Her dad kept staring into space before he realized what was happening and drew her into his lap, stroking her hair. He put his arms around her tiny waist and whispered in her ear, "Shh...It's okay Kag. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm sorry Kag...Don't cry.." He looked down at her as she continued sobbing; she couldn't stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Reality~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of a muffled sound coming from below his perch on the high branch of a tree. It sounded like a muffled sob coming from someone below. He gracefully jumped down and landed without a sound; not even a cruppled leaf or snapped twig. He scanned the area for the source of the sound, his eyes resting on Kagome.  
  
She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag as her face contorted in pain at her dream. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into her sleeping bag. Sweat was covering her face as she kicked the covers off, rolled on her stomach, and then turned so her face was to Inuyasha. 'A nightmare?' He thought as he causiously made his way towards her.  
  
She was still sobbing as she curled into a shivering ball. Inuyasha put one hand on her shoulder and used the other to swipe a stray hair away from her face. He placed that hand on the side of her cheek, mindful of the claws and stroked her cheek carefully as he gathered some courage thinking of all the 'sits' he'd get.He tucked the covers back around her and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's just a nighmare, Kagome. It's okay, don't cry."  
  
She stopped crying and was still for a while as her harsh breathing returned to normal. He stepped back after kissing her on the forehead and he was about to jump back into the tree, but heard her whisper something. "G' night, Inuyasha..." and she rolled over the other way. He stood wondering if he woke her up but only whispered "Feh." into the wind as he once again sat perched in the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat in her dad's lap crying as he tried to comfort her, but failed. The ground started to shake a bit and the colors faded until she could no longer see her dad. She cried about that now as she slowly felt herself grow bigger; older.  
  
She laid in the darkness, a teenager once more, crying her eyes out with harsh sobs escaping her lips when she tried to breathe. She felt cold winds blow around her, making her shiver. She then felt something surround her, like a blanket, making her warm once more. She heard a familliar voice that seemed to echo throughout the darkness. The voice was relaxing and made her stop crying to listen.  
  
"It's just a nighmare, Kagome. It's okay, don't cry."  
  
She looked up and saw a famillar fire rat kimono in front of her. Her gaze continued to raise to the deep golen orbs belonging to the man who always saved her, even if it was just for the shards and the fact that she was the Shikon detector. Inuyasha smirked at her in a way only he could. He hugged her against the darkness softly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm always here, Kagome." He said gruffly as he turned to walk to the tree again. She whispered to him, "G' night, Inuyasha." He smiled and jumped in the tree with a "Feh." in his presence.  
  
She smiled as she shrank once more and was in her dad's lap. He started singing a familliar tune, he always sang when she was hurt or sad.  
  
"Little one I know your hurt, But wipe away the tears. The pain inside is great, But you'll be okay my dear.  
  
Don't worry about it, It'll be okay. The sun will still rise, and I'll always be here.  
  
So please stop the sobbing, I promise there's a way to make the pain disappear.  
  
Let me see your smile. Forget about the tears. Remeber the happy times along the years. Your heart will beat again.  
  
When you see the sky, See the birds flying high. The freedom they possess will be yours, If you'll be happy once again.  
  
Lift the pain off, I promise it won't hurt. The sun will rise tomorrow, And I'll still be here."  
  
She smiled and thought of how even in her dreams Inuyasha was always there protecting her from darkness. The sun was now over them and there were rumaging sounds all around her. She groggily sat up in her sleeping bag as Inuyasha appeared before her waving a cup Ramen in front of her. She smiled and took it from him. "Okay, I'll make you some Ramen." She said as she bagan to start cooking it. If she had turned around, she might have seen Inuyasha smile. But, her back was to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~T.B.C.~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger, unless you wanna count seeing if she burned them a cliffhanger. I know it was short, but I'll update soon, I promise. Maybe tomorrow or Monday. I just need suggestions on where the memories could occur. fighting a demon, walking, a cave, etc.  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
Suya: Yes the evil Kodachi Kuno laugh. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I really am, but I had a whole bunch of crap going on. But I'll defanitly have a new chapter by Monday night, or Tuesday morning at the latest.  
  
Jupiter's Light: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Katzztar: Oh I'm sorry about your mom. And yes, her father did die from complications from smoking in my fic. My father came close to dieing from a heart-attack several times and I guess that's why I'm inspired to write this fic. My father smoked for 25 years and has had three heart-attacks and a quaddrupal bypass. Please forgive my spelling; spelling never was my strongest point...  
  
Lil Washu: No my Inuyasha plushie! I'm sorry this took so long to post, I'll post soon, k? I know, smoking is a waste of money. I mean why would poeple actually want to start when you get lung cancer or heart disease? I'll just never understand...  
  
Skittles: I got the Inuyasha movie 2 days ago! Yay! I'm happy now. I'm glad you like my story. I'm gonna review yours soon, I just got behind in reading the chapters, but I will review it soon, I swear. I love it! ^_^ You're awesome!!!  
  
pinkpiggy: Sorry it took me so long to update! I am gonna add more songs, I think i'll have a song a chapter from now on. ^_^  
  
Kagome-Chan: yay I updated. Gomen. It took me long enough.  
  
Aeyikie: Yay! I got my Inuyasha plushie back! I'm complete once more! ^_^ 


	8. I sense a shard!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... But I still love him! *tears pooling in eyes* WHY CAN'T I HAVE A HANYOU BOYFRIEND!? WHY AM I UNLOVED!  
  
A/N: Okay I was unearthy tired at school today, but I got my required sleep. (IN SCIENCE CLASS!) But, I'm okay now... I wrote most of this chapter at lunch, I of course didn't eat lunch since the salad I bought was brown! Naturally, I didn't have breakfast either! Do you think that's why I was tired? Okay, this will have a (DUN DUN DUN) Fighting Scene!!! Yay, my first shot at fighting scences! Oh happy day... Kami-sama I need a room with padded walls... I do have 2 questions though so DON'T stop reading this now! First off, how come everyone knows to call Sess-sama Fluffy? Did someone just start that or what? And second, if your friends say you'll die unloved and the voices in your head tell you you'll die alone, does that make it true? Arigotu Minna-san, shout-outs and the bottom! I love you guys! ^_~  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Memories by a Golden Locket:: Ch. 8: I sense a shard!  
  
Everyone was up and had eaten some Ramen Kagome made them. They walked along, Inuyasha, once again carrying the oversized backpack. Kagome seemed normal and cheery, despite the weird dream the previous night. So they walked along with Inuyasha leading them and Kagome despertly trying to keep up, once again in the mini-skirt they call a school uniform with Shippou perched on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku tagged along on the rear, Sango keeping her distance from the monks wandering hands with Kirara, untransformed, on her shoulder. Kagome tensed up. Shippou looked at her as her locket reflected the rays of sun fighting to break through the leaves of the trees surrounding them.  
  
I sense a Shikon shard!" She blurted out. "It's coming at us at a rapid speed!"  
  
"Finally!" declared inuyasha as he drew the Tetsuagia. They all stopped walking. "What direction and how many?"  
  
"Umm..." She concentrated.  
  
"Hurry up wench!"  
  
"That way!" She pointed to her left..."Three shards, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha stated with his trade mark smirk as the bushes rustled. The branches parted as a hideous youkai appeared before them. It was the giant stupid type. It looked like a reptile youkai. It had long sharp fangs, dripping with human blood. It was covered in scales and was about triple the height of Inuyasha and was as wide as Inuyasha laying across. Maybe double that. It had shoking yellow eyes and it could more than likely breathe fire. Inuyasha jumped at it first with the now transformed Tetsuiaga. "Where are the shards, Kagome!?"  
  
"One is in it's forehead, one in it's right arm, and one in it's tail!" She shouted to him. He swiped at it, but it whipped him with it's tail right into a tree. He growled dangerously at the scaled youkai in anger. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but he was okay.  
  
Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at it but it knocked the Hirakotsu with it's right hand, sending it back with teice the force. Miroku knocked her out of the way as it impaled to the spot Sango occupied seconds ago.  
  
Kirara transformed and lunged at it as Kagome ralized that she forgot her bow but had arrows. Shippou turned to her. "What's wrong Kagome?" he said as he stared at her as she franticlly searched around her for a bow.  
  
"I forgot my bow Shippou-chan." She sighed.  
  
"No problem." Shippou stated as he transformed into a bow for her.  
  
She smiled. "Great going Shippou-chan!" She began to take aim as Inuyasha got up and slashed the tail clear off the youkai and grabbed the shard before it hit the ground. Kirara got knocked away by the right arm and Inuyasha got head butted as it cried out in pain for it's now lost tail. Kagome locked on and aimed for that arm. She released the arrow. 'Let it hit!' She prayed. She soon learned that purifying a monster's arm instead of hitting the forehead shard was a very bad mistake. It turns out that the shard in it's forehead DID give it fire breath.  
  
It screamed in pain as the arrow sliced the arm off, the shard falling beside Sango and Miroku. It looked at the cause of it's pain. The girl with the weird clothes.She shot the arrow so she had to die. It charged at her and before she could get away, it grazed her with the left, less powerful arm. It didn't hit her since she moved a bit, but the airpresser(sp) alone sent her flying. She hit her head hard on the ground, knocking her out.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw he fly. He got up and saw it getting ready to shoot the flames and finish her off for good. Inuyasha jumped up and got her in his arms, Shippou was got by Kirara since he bounced that way when Kagome was sent flying. Inuyasha held her tight as he jumped above the flames and sliced it's head with the Tetsuiaga sending the shard flying up.  
  
He grabbed Kagome's hand and put it out so the piece fell into it, purifying the evil blood on it and he put the piece he had picked up too in her hand. 'Is she okay!?' He thought as he held he tighter so he could fell her heartbeat against his chest. 'Yeah, she's just unconcious...'  
  
But it's amazing how the mind can seek refuge in memories when your in a state of unconciousness...  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kagome's thoughts (that just happen to have Avril Lavigine's "Things I'll Never Say" playing in the backgound...)~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm tuggin at my hair  
  
Show Kagome straightening her hair out to get ready to go with her friends to a movie.  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes.  
  
Kagome pulling at her skirt while she sits down by Inuyasha.  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
Show her staring at the sky  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
Show Kagome looking down with a heavy blush to her cheeks.  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.  
  
Show Little Kag with her dad sitting in silence  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Show Little Kag standing straight at attention; kinda like a soldier.  
  
Cause I know you're worth it,  
  
You're worth it yeah.  
  
Show Kagome smiling at Inuyasha as he looks away from her with a light blush.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you...AWAY...  
  
Show Kagome pushing Inuyasha away voilently (Like in last week's episode)  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Show Inuyasha watching Kagome sleep  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
Show Inuyasha hugging Kagome before he stole the shards and pushed her back through the well.  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I wanna see you go down...on one knee...  
  
Show little Kag with a boy holding her hand on one knee trying to kiss it as she pushes him down yelling 'yuck'.  
  
Marry me today  
  
guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say Show Kagome smiling at a picture her mom took of Inuyasha when souta was hugging him.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you...AWAY...  
  
Show Kagome pushing Inuyasha away voilently (Like in last week's episode)  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Show Inuyasha watching Kagome sleep  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
Show Inuyasha hugging Kagome before he stole the shards and pushed her back through the well.  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I wanna see you go down...on one knee...  
  
Show little Kag with a boy holding her hand on one knee trying to kiss it as she pushes him down yelling 'yuck'.  
  
Marry me today  
  
guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
  
If it ain't coming out we're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
Show Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands and walkng along  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it!  
  
Show Kagome smiling at inuyasha as he looks away blushing with his arms crossed.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you...AWAY...  
  
Show Kagome with a volcano erupting in the background as she shouts "sit" 15 times.  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Show Kagome sleeping in her bed in her time while Inuyasha secretly watches her sleep until the alarm clock goes off and he brakes it.  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
Show Kagome hugging Inuyasha after he stole the shards and pushed her back through the well and she got back to him.  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I wanna see you go down...on one knee...  
  
Show little Kag with a boy holding her hand on one knee trying to kiss it as she pushes him down yelling 'yuck'.  
  
Marry me today  
  
guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
Show Kagome crying in front of the god tree since she saw him kissing Kikyo and she really loves him.  
  
What's wrong with my toungue  
  
these words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter  
  
show kagome stuttering in front of Inuyasha  
  
I stumble Show Little Kag stumbling down a hill and falling and rolling to the bottom very painfully  
  
like I've got nothing to say.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you...AWAY...  
  
Show Kagome shaking and blushing after Inuyasha grabbed her hand and told her she had it all wrong when she thought he hated her since she looked like Kikyo  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Show Little Kag with some of her friends in a hamok  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
Show Kagome hugging Inuyasha in her controlled state in Inuyasha the movie  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I wanna see you go down...on one knee...  
  
Show little Kag with a boy holding her hand on one knee trying to kiss it as she pushes him down yelling 'yuck'.  
  
Marry me today  
  
guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
Show Kagome crying as Inuyasha flaps his arms helplessly like some deformed bird as he tries to make her stop, but only makes matters worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Song~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camera zooms out to Inuyasha carrying Kagome craddled to his chest back to the village to rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~T. B. C.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow, that's the longest chapter yet. It's to make up for not updating in a while. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the next New Moon, which happens to be Wedensday. R&R  
  
SHOUT-OUTS  
  
I'm tired so if these are short it's because I need to do my homework.  
  
stef: What do you mean by that? I mean I don't have a boyfriend... I wish I did, but the guys here are jerks, even though some of them are my close friends... But my best friend just got a boyfirend so maybe I'll ask her if it's fun to have someone to cuddle up to if you get tired. Grr..I'm gonna die alone!  
  
sexy demon girl: God you're a perverted sick-o ain't cha. In case you haven't noticed that wouldn't really fit into the story line and I'm not really a good lemon writer, but hey i'm the one who said that I except any suggestions so I guess that was a..umm..sick one that I will discard from my mind now.  
  
tsukinoko: good suggestions, I might use 'em  
  
sorena27: I based this chapter on your suggestion.  
  
Nadoko-no-baka: you're the only one who flames me...And By the way, GOMEN! Please don't kill me...I'm you're best friend ain't I? You wouldn't hurt me would you? Don't answer that. Nande Kuso! I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sooooo sorry! Gomen naisai...(sp?) Did you like the chapter? *In a tiny voice* Can I please have a nice review?...Just one? *breaks down crying* If you don't care then no one does and the sporks will seal my fate.sniff Why must I be Hated! *curls into a ball crying* Okay...*recoves quickly* Call me later! ^_^ 


	9. New Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I'm too tired to say anything funny.  
  
A/N: My blood pressure is up and I'm tired so I don't wanna say much rght now, except arigotau to everyone who reviewed. I swear I love you all! ^_^ Sorry if this chapter's short, but my computer's screwing up! ________________________________________ Memories by a Golen Locket Ch. 9: The New Moon.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was worried. it may be a slight concussion, but he didn't protect her from it. Sure, he saved her from dying, but he didn't save her from getting knocked out. They were approaching Kaede's hut. The villagers looked at them weird, even though they no longer fear Inuyasha, they were still uneasy. Especially at the sight ceforehand. Inuyasha cradleing Kagome to his chest with slight growl deep in his chest with a slight growl deep in his chest, almost like a purr to comfort Kagome. Shippou was okay, but Miroku carried him and Sango and Kirara were in the back.  
  
"Old woman!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed the mat covering the entrance with his foot.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kaede questioned without turning around to face the hanyou. When he growled, she turned around only to see the unconcious Kagome. "What happened?" the elder asked.  
  
"She just hit her head in our last battle...It's just a slight concussion..But I didn't protect her..." He whispered the last part to himself more than to Kaede as he laid Kagome on a sleeping roll.  
  
"Turn her on her stomach so I can look at the back of her head, Inuyasha." Kaede instructed him. He did so in silence as the old miko examined the bump on the back of Kagome's head. She dipped a cloth in some herbs and water and placed it on the bump. "She'll be okay." She said, her gaze never rising from the reincarnation of her elder sister.Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief at the news.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara stood in the doorway, not daring to distrub the moment. They all sighed too. Then smiled at the look on Inuyasha's face. Worry... He really loved her, he just had a barrier around his heart; a barrier that Kagome is wearing down. Even if she doesn't know it yet...He cared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome woke with Shippou cuddled under her arm. When she stirred, she distrubed him and he woke up. "Wha..Ka..Kagome!? You're awake!" He jumped and hugged her side since she was still on her stomach.  
  
"Hey, Shippou-chan! I'm okay."  
  
"Everyone was here, but they went out into the village a little while ago."  
  
"Inuyasha too?"  
  
"Nah. He said he was going for an evening run. Tonight's the New Moon you know."  
  
"Oh.. oh yeah!"  
  
"Kagome, Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"Nah, I couldn't forget, I'm just still a bit tired, that's all. It just took me a while to remember." She smiled down at him and placed him in front of her and began to rise, pushing herself off her stomach. Her locket hit Shippou in the head; the Shikon shards were under her shirt.  
  
"Oww!" He yiped.  
  
"Gomen, Shippou-chan." She said with a yawn and rubbed his head. She was more tired than she thought. She pushed herself into a crouthched position before everything spun really fast. She let out a gasp, closed her eyes and held her head in an attempt to make things slow down. That was a bad idea because of the bump... "Oww!" She she hissed out between clenched teeth as she removed her hand.  
  
"Oi, wench, you shouldn't try to move around so fast." She didn't have to look up to know the voice belonged to her hanyou protecter and crush. She rubbed at the back of her head, wincing in pain as she rubbed the bump. "You hit your head pretty hard, woman." He said gruffly as he grabbed her hand and gently rubbed his own clawed hand over the bump. She stared deeply into his golden orbs and smiled. He was acting nice. She winced as he pressed a little harder. "Sorry.." he whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha, Can you help me up?"  
  
"Feh, weak humans." he muttered as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the hanging mat. "You should be resting, you know."  
  
"I'll be fine." she said with a reassuring smile. He put her down and made sure she could stand before letting her walk out the entrance. He just now noticed that Shippou had watched this little exchange and he needed to win back his pride and tough image.  
  
"You really costs us a lot of time, wench." He said as he walked behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. He knew that Shippou had heard and maybe he won back his tough image in the little one's eyes.  
  
Kagome noticed that she must have been out for a while. The sky was that dark blue witha few stars and to the West was a hint of pink and gold from the lingering sunset. Inuyasha would be human in a bout an hour. A little village girl skipped by humming a song...Kagome's eyes widened at the simillarites of her humming and a song she once made up. She made it up a few years after her father died. She'll never forget that song...  
  
~**~**~Memory~**~** (I'm skipping ahead to after he died, but I'll come back so don't worry, you'll see how he dies in the 13th or 14th chapter.)  
  
Kagome, about 12 or 13, stood in front of her frineds: Arin, Beyou, and Cyle. (They appear in my other fanfics too. I own them! ^_^) Two boys and a girl. They were her closest friends. She stood in front of the God tree, a tree of memories for her. She held a mike attached to a boombox and began to sing...  
  
Please save me  
  
I'm drowning in sorrow  
  
Kicking to the surface.  
  
But the water never ends.  
  
Chains on my feet,  
  
Pulling me down. Struggling makes it worse.  
  
Do I have the will to live?  
  
Help me someone,  
  
I need to escape,  
  
The saaadness in my heeaart.  
  
I need help someone,  
  
to get these chains off!  
  
The blackness comes into vision,  
  
'Should've known no one caaarred.  
  
My vison blurs from unshed tears,  
  
even under all the water.  
  
I never cry,  
  
It's a weakness,  
  
And baby, I'm anything but weak!!  
  
So I fight to escape!  
  
my heart's heavy,  
  
I'm chained to that too!  
  
A sob escapes me,  
  
Despite it all.  
  
The air rushes from me.  
  
I hear something errie.  
  
The whirlpool sucks me in.  
  
And all is silent once again.  
  
(Insert dramatic silence here)  
  
Help me someone,  
  
I need to escape,  
  
The saaadness in my heeaart.  
  
I need help someone,  
  
to get these chains off!  
  
The blackness comes into vision,  
  
'Should've known no one cared.  
  
Known no one  
  
caaarredd...  
  
The music stops and Kagome stands there on the fence of the God tree. She had an oversized hat on and a pair of jens and loose t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. "I care, baka!" said the girl, Arin. She was a little shorter than Kagome, but had an attitude that made you want to befriend her instead of making her a personal enemy. Then you'd have to live your life in fear of every corner. She had wavy, brown hair that came down a little past her shoulders, while Kagome's came a little longer than that. Arin had hazel eyes, much like Kagome's and Cyle's and she was skinny. But it was a good skinny, and she had a very out-going attitude.  
  
They had a blanket spread and there sat Cyle and Beyou. Cyle was the tallest of the group. He towered over Kagome even when she had platforms on. He had short curly, brown hair with glasses and hazel eyes. He had a good attitude and had a crush on Kagome. But they were only friends. They hung out and junk like that.  
  
Beyou was the last member of this little group. He was a little round,but not too much. He was the youngest, being a year younger than Kagome. Cyle, Arin, and Kagome were the same age with Cyle being slightly older than the two girls. He had dirty blonde hair. Not saying that it was dirty, but it was a deep mix of brown and blonde. And he had the most kawaii blue eyes! He was also short, but came a little over Arin's head, and almost reached Kagome's height.  
  
"I said I care, you baka!" Said Arin once a again at lackof response. Kagome smiled and said, "I know you care, but you guys are the only ones who do." She sighed. Before Cyle could say anything she quickly added, "And that aren't blood related! I know my family cares, but they HAVE to! Just because I'm their blood."  
  
None of them knew how to answer that. Kagome had changed when her father died. She just didn't seem to care anymore. "we'll always care." Was the only thing Cyle could think to say. Arin and Beyou only nodded in response.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Arigotou." Sge said softly as she stepped down from the fence.  
  
~**~**~** End memory~**`**`**  
  
Kagome smiled at the remembrence of her friends and continued walking while ignoring Inuyasha asking what the heck was wrong with her this time. Kagome got an idea. "Inuyasha?" She said while smiling.  
  
He was taken back at her smile. 'What's she up to?' "What?"  
  
"Why don't you, me, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou-chan go to my time for the new moon?" She whispered the new moon part so no demons would hear, not that she sensed any other than Kirara, Shippou, and the hanyou in front of her.  
  
"what!? No way! We have shards to look for."  
  
"Just for tonight! Besides, it's safer in MY time!"  
  
"well, I..." he trailed off. "Fine woman! Have it your way."  
  
"Really!? Arigotou,Inuyasha!" She yelled out as she hugged him. He was even more taken back by the hug.  
  
"Feh."  
  
So she rounded up Sango, Shippou, Miroku,and Kirara and they stood in front of the well with a now human Inuyasha. She picked up Shippou and grabbed Sango by her hand while Inuyasha took Miroku up by the arm, Kagome's oversized pack on his back. And they all jumped in. While they Shikon shards flickered a bit at the passing of time, the locket gleamed too!  
  
~t.~b~c~  
  
A/N: More fluff in the next Chapter and more about the locket! Shout-outs in the next Chapter! 


	10. A look at the future for the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *muffled crys of 'help me!' and scratching are coming from the closet* glares You heard nothing!  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm baaaack! Gomen! It's been sooo long since I updated. But life has been sucking and I've been tired. Sorry, I was in such a bad mood last time. My blood pressure had hit the roof. But, hey; it runs in my family. I thought I was having a heart-attack or something for a second there. But, I'm still alive and Okay! 97 reviews! 3 more and I'll have 100! ^_____^ So happy! Oh yeah, and to clarify a few things... In the anime Inuyasha didn't turn into a human until it was pitch black, the same applies here. About them being able to cross time and if the locket is magic...Well, you gotta find out. Was the answer that obvious for all of you to guess it? *hint, hint... it is magic* But you'll find out more of that soon!  
  
SHOUT-OUTS:  
  
naisdreams: Yeah, I'm getting away from the locket a little, but I'll come back to it when the time is right. *said dramatically*  
  
sorena27: Yep, but the locket's magic so they can pass too.  
  
Tsukinoko: I was going by the anime' and yep it was the locket. Thanks for telling me about the Fluffy thing. but how could one story get everyone to know about Fluffy? That's sooo cool! I wish I could do something like that and everyone know about it! ^_^  
  
spidee: Don't worry, I'll write more. About the ideas. Here are a few: How about the gang all gets to the modern day and cause trouble for Kagome at her school. Can you imagine Inuyasha and Hojo duking it out for Kagome. Or a Christmas romance between Inuyasha and Kagome. Where she spends it there or he goes with her to her time to celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Or how about the prayer beads (rosary) around his neck get ripped off. See how he acts without anyone being able to control him. Or Inuyasha meets an air purifier and wonder why he can't smell Kagome anymore when he's in the room with it. Or demon inuyasha goes on a rampage or Inuyasha gets turned into a human permanetly by a spell, or Kagome gets turned into a dog by a witch, OR Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou get turned small, like the size of a dollar, and Kagome takes them to her school in her jacket pockets. And finally, Kagome brings a video camera with footage of her and her childhood friends on it, like 12 to 14 years old and shows everyone. And to spice that up, you could have Kouga watch too! Tell me if you want anymore ideas and I'll be happy to give them to you. These are just a few off the top of my head. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Twin Star Of Suzaku: Yeah! You guessed right, it does have powers!  
  
Suya: hehehehe....HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I love the Kodachi laugh...that is when i'm tormenting people with it! HOHOHOHOHOHO! *starts twirling a ribbon around and jumping in a leotard with hair in a ponytail to the side* ne? *realizes everyone is looking at her weird and magically appears in front of everyone dressed normally without a ribbon and hair down straight* Gomen....I had a moment.... You'll just have to see if Inuyasha really confesses his love. hehehehe.... And you get a special goodbye laugh! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! ha!  
  
kat: Sorry I didn't e-mail you last time. I will this time though! I wish the right guy would come along, I guess I habe some more guy fishing too. sigh.. It seems all my friends are in love, or have at least had a long relationship...But all the guys I know are jerks and the one guy who likes me makes me feel uneasy and want to run far, far away. Either that or punch him square in the face. I hope you have good luck guy fishing though, or have you already caught one. *says slyly while nuding kat in the side with her elbow.* Ne? ^_^  
  
Skittles: OhmygoshI'msosorryImeanttoreviewyourstorybutmycomputerwasscrewingup! *Takes breath* What I mean is Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I meant to review your story, but my computer was screwing up! I'm so behind in reviewing your story! I'm soooo sorry, but I've been trying. I wrote a really long review, but it wouldn't send because my computer was screwed up so I couldn't review! I'm sooooo sorry! I read them though, I thought they were great, but I left off at the chapter with Inuyasha and Kagome getting hurt and her posioned and him going to take her somewhere. But I WILL review! I loved the movie! It was soooo cool! Thank you soooo much for that site! ^_^ I did think that Inuyasha and Kagome were animated a little weird though, and Memoru's (sp?) evil laugh scared me!  
  
Lil Washu: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while and thanks for catching that mistake! I fixed it! ^_^ Tell me how you like this chapter, k?  
  
kawaii-anime-lover: Yep it's in her world, I hope you enjoy! Tell me what cha' think about it. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Memories by a Golden Locket:  
  
Ch.10: A look at the future for the past!  
  
The brief crossing of times ended abruptly as the hard ground formed beneath their feet. Inuyasha started to climb the ladder since he could no longer jump high enough to get out; but just for tonight that is. Kagome ushered her firends to climb up, and with Shippou perched on her back, she climbed up last. She took her friends out of the well house and they looked bewildered. Her world, her time, was so different from the world they were used too! The house looked sturdier than any from their time, but what caught Sango's attention was the God tree.  
  
"So, the God tree exsits in your world too, Kagome-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. It's a time tree. To my family though, it's a tree of memories."  
  
"Well most of Inuyasha's years were spent on that tree, so he must have a lot of momories there." Shippou stated.  
  
"Thanks for the memory, kitsune." Inuyasha stated dryly. They walked along up to Kagome's house.  
  
"Mama!" Kagome called as she searched for her mother.  
  
"Inuyasha ni-chan!" Sota cried out as he latched on to Inuyasha. Then he got a closer look when some black hair fell onto his face. His hair was black, not silver. He got a closer look at his hero and discovered the young man had no claws, human ears instead of dog ears, and instead of golden cat-like eyes; they were intense voliet. He looked at the man's hands and found no claws. He was attached to a human, not demon...Meanwhile, Inuyasha was glaring at his companions. Miroku was laughing his head off, as was Shippou, while Sango just said softly " 'Inuyasha ni-chan'...?"  
  
"Gomen naisai!" Sota cried out as he released him. "I thought you were Inuyasha. That is, you're dressed like him. Ya even got his sword...Or it looks like his sword."  
  
"That's because I AM Inuyasha!" Inu cried out.  
  
"Ne? But you're human." Sota protested, baffled. Gramps popped out of nowhere.  
  
"So you were possessed by that demon! Now it's exocised, must be the work of the fine preist behind you."  
  
"Hey! I was NOT possessed...Miroku!? Exocise!?" Inuyasha couldn't envision Miroku exocicing anything properly.  
  
"I'm but a humble monk." Miroku said as Kagome's mother walked in. "Oh my. More guests then. I guess i'll need to make more Ramen then. Hey. Where's that good friend of yours, Kagome? The one with the cute ears?"  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
"But you have black hair and human ears?" She protested.  
  
"Kagome," He growled dangerously low, "Coming here tinight was a BAD idea."  
  
"Onee-chan? What's going on?" Sota asked as he tugged on her sleeve. "Who's that man with voilet eyes?" Everyone started talking at once and when Gramps pulled out some written spells at Kirara and Shippou, Kagome jumped forth.  
  
"Minna-san! Be QUIET!" She yelled. Everyone looked to her at her sudden outburst. "Arigotou. Now I can explain a few things. Yes, this is Inuyasha." She stated as she pulled on his sleeve for effect. "Every New Moon he looses his demonic blood and becomes human, hence the fate of hanyous, even though most have a different night than tonight. He'll be back to a hanyou by morning. He wasn't possed and I brought my friends here to show them the future. Plus, it's more dangerous there on the New Moon at night since he's human, but I thought it'd be fun to have them over to see my world...err.. time."  
  
"I hate this weak body.." She heard Inuyasha mumble/snarl.  
  
"I'll put some Ramen on then." Said Kagome's mother as she retreted to the kitchen with Gramps following. Sota went to watch TV as Kagome showed Sango around the shrine. Inuyasha pointed out were certain rooms were to Miroku and they all went to Kagome's room last to look around. Shippou began to bounce around, looking at jewerly, make-up, and books.  
  
"So, this is your room, Lady Kagome?" Miroku stated rather than asked.  
  
"Hai. It's my room." She said as she spun around and smiled with her hand stretched out to her sides.  
  
"Wow!" Sango gasped out awestruck, "There's so many things I've never seen before!"  
  
"Go ahead and look around." Kagome said to them. They quickly complied and began looking through everything. Except Inuyasha of course... He thought of this place as a second home. Kagome flopped back on her bed and laid her head on her pillow. Inuyasha just sat at the end and watched them rumage around. Shippou found a bottle and pressed the top button. A weird mist came out. He gasped as he smelt it.  
  
"Kagome! This mist has your scent!" She let out a small laugh.  
  
"More like I have it's scent."  
  
'So it disguises her real scent with that! That's not right! Why would she want to go over her real scent!?' Inuyasha thought gruffly as he growled, even though he was human. "Why would you want to disguise your scent?" He asked, never taking her eyes off the bottle.  
  
"Huh? Oh. To Smell nice." She said as she snapped out of her own little world.  
  
"Feh." was the only response to her words as he pondered the weird future.~~~~~By the time dinner was ready, her room was a mess. Nail polish and eye liner was spilt on the carpet, her books were knocked off, stuffed animals litered the floor, andher bed sheets were messed up and on the floor thanks to Shippou jumping on the bed.  
  
'Guess I'll clean it up after dinner,' She thought bitterly to herself as she unconusiously rubbed the bump on the back of her head with one hand and fingered the locket with the other. They all sat around the table like this: Kagome at the end with Inuyasha on her right and Gramps to her left with Sota by Inuyasha and Sano by Sota and Miroku at the ither end while Kagome's mother sat by Miroku and Gramps. (Sorry for the length of that sentence...@_@) Shippou sat in Kagome's lap while Kirara and Buyo shared a dish of cat food in the kitchen. Ramen with vegetables and Green tea were served to everyone, whil Inuyasha inhaled his food in less than a minute and Sota watched in amazement at the speed.  
  
"I'm glad you're wearing the locket, Kagome." her mom said while smiling warmly.  
  
"Yeah, I really like it." She said happily while trying to supress the memory of his death boiling up. She bit her lip since she knew she'd cry if she thought of it now. She bit harder until she tasted the coppery blood in her mouth and smiled to hide the sorrow. But Inuyasha could see the sadness in her eyes. They finished eating and Kagome helped her mom clear the dishes. "You guys go back to my room. I'll be up in a little bit, k?"  
  
"Can I help you, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nah, I got it. It'll only take a second."  
  
"Okay." And with that they began to wlak up the stairs. Inuyahsa stayed behind, though. He wanted to ask Kagome what was wrong. She started putting the bowls in the sink alongside her mother.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You're not a good liar."  
  
"What! Nothing's wrong mother."  
  
"Yes it is. Come on, you know you can tell me."  
  
"Just thinking about dad."  
  
"Oh...That..."  
  
Kagome looked sadly at the locket. She blinked. 'Did it just glow?' She wondered. 'Nah. Must' ve imagined it.' She was about to go when her mom grabbed her arm.  
  
"Honey, we were about to go on a trip to your Aunt Misty's house. So I'm gonna let your friends stay here, but don't trash the house and don't do anything I wouldn't do with that boy."  
  
"Mooom!" Kagome whined as she blushed deeply red.  
  
"Just making sure." Her mother countered as she looked through her apron pockets. "Here. Maybe you can use this in the other side of the locket." She countered as she looked through her apron pockets. "Here. Maybe you can put this in the other side of the locket." She handed Kagome the picture. Kagome carefully looked it over and smiled as her cheeks tinged pink. It was of Inuyasha carring Kagome bridal style to the well house with her resting her head on her shoulder in contentment. It seemed the locket glowed a light pink, but Kagome dissmissed it as the Shikon shards, the rays of sunlight breaking through the trees, or a picture defect.  
  
"Arigotou, Mamma." She said as she opened ther locket and carefully put the picture in the empty side. She glanced over it and quickly averted her eyes from her father's picture as she pushed the memory back and chewed on her lip. She followed her mother out of the kitchen where Sota and Gramps stood at the door with their suitcases. Her mother hugged her briefly before going to their side.  
  
"We'll be back in a few days. Will you be here still?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No. We'll most likely be back by morning."  
  
"Well, have fun then."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye onee-chan!" Sota called to her as they all retreated to the car and drove off leaving Kagome to stand and wave at the dot disappering from sight. She turned around, only to bump into a well toned chest. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders to steady her.  
  
"Why aren't you upstairs, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What."  
  
~~~~Back in her room~~~~  
  
"Hey look what I found guys! It's a weird bow with funny looking knobs." Shippou said as her rubbed a tiny hand over the smooth surface. Sango and Miroku soon came over and began mimiking his motions. Miroku's hand pressed a button on the CD player/radio and music started.  
  
~~~~The Song....(which is entitled Why?) It's written by me so I own it, and yes I write tormented poetry... That other werid song was by me and that lulaby too.)  
  
My head is pounding  
  
My heart is racing  
  
I think this is the end  
  
I hurt all over  
  
I feel bad inside.  
  
Do you even care?  
  
(Didn't think so...)  
  
Maybe you don't see  
  
Really inside of me.  
  
The realness inside my heart.  
  
The purity's a shock.  
  
My head's gonna explode.  
  
All the sadness built up.  
  
The emptiness I feel,  
  
Since you left me.  
  
W-H-Y  
  
do you have to tease me?  
  
W-H-Y  
  
do you not care at all?  
  
W-H-Y  
  
don't I just die.  
  
My heart beats slowing  
  
My breathing labored  
  
The pain is slowly stopping.  
  
As the tears flow from my eyes.  
  
And the pain stops,  
  
as I breathe my last breath,  
  
And welcome the darkness.  
  
And once again;  
  
All Is Silent...  
  
~~~end song.... Okay that was pretty sad... ~~~~  
  
"What, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why do you look so sad all of a sudden... You've been acting weird since you got that locket."  
  
"It's nothing... Just a memory I'd rather not think about..." Kagome mangaed to squeak out without her voice cracking.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"...My dad's death..." She said as she looked at the ground. He grabbed her face in his human hand and made her look him in the eyes.  
  
"You look tired. C'mon you need some sleep so we can go in the morning early."  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." She smiled, even though her sad eyes still didn't match it. They walked to her room and she turned off the radio. Then she went into an explanation of how it wasn't possessed.  
  
"Where are we all going to sleep?" Sango asked.  
  
"Okay let's see. The beds are too small in Sota's room so, Miroku, you take Gramps room. Sango, you and Shippou take Mom's room. Kirara can stay with Buyo. And that leaves Inuyasha... I can pull out an extra futon and you can stay in my room, so you don't freeze on the couch.  
  
"Why can't I stay In Miroku's room?"  
  
"Because it's too small."  
  
"Feh." He said as they all went to the appointed rooms and Kagome got Sango some of her Pajamas. She got the futon out for Inuyasha and went to the bathroom to change. She had placed the futon right by her bed. She walked back to her room, fully dressed for bed and refreshed and climbed under the covers.  
  
"G'night, Inuyasha..." She said as she got one more look at him laying still there and she turned out the light.  
  
After a few moments she heard a faint, "Good night, Kagome." She smiled in the darkness as the darkness finally claimed her and the locket glowed a faint pink as the memory of her father's death resurfaced at long last.  
  
~T.~B.~C.  
  
A/N: That's right! In the next chapter you get to find out what happened to her father. Cool, ne? Yep, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for, so review and I'll get it out sooner. Ja ne, minna!  
  
~B-Chan signing out~ 


	11. Her father's death

Disclaimer: wham! Wham! WHAM! *Inuyasha breaks down the closet door and rips the ropes off his arms and ankles.* Ahhh! No! laughs nervously Hey sorry about tieing you up there Inuyasha. hehe... n_n *Inuyasha rushes and grabs B-Chan's shoulders and gets her in a head lock* Inuyasha: Say it you freakin' bitch! B-Chan: Never! *Inuyasha pokes B-Chan in the side roughly* B-Chan: Fine! I don't own Inuyasha here. Happy now, Inu-baby? *Inuyasha has already ran out the window.* B-Chan: fine! Be that way! *curls into a ball crying* All I wanted was...sob a...sniff hug...*breaks down crying harder*  
  
A/N: Okay I'm ready to right, even though I'm a little tried. Heck, I'm REALLY tired! I think I bored Arin and Justin to death on the phone. I had no emotion in my voice and Arin asked me if I was wasted. O_o I'm really disconnected today, but I once again, got my required sleep in Science class. Too bad I got caught sleeping Friday... -_-u But the teacher likes me so she didn't even get mad! I'll tell you, it was another great day in Alabama, I mean it was full of adventure and excitement...NOT! It's encredibly boring and I always seem to get a splitting migrain by the end of the day, and most of the people in my city are all preps who look down apon us and don't even know my name when I've went to school with them since second grade!  
  
Shout-outs:  
  
sorena27: I'm glad you like my story. Yay! A threat! I'm happy that someone cares enough to threaten me.lol. Read on, and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Suya: Yep, just read on to find out. fluff will ensure!  
  
Katzz: The lockte's magic, so it glows when it pushes a memory from the recesses of her mind. That's why she kept zoning out and everything... Let's just say the Shikon shards have something to do with it.  
  
niasdreams: I wish Inuyasha cared for me like he does Kagome. She's so lucky! God. I don't even have a boyfriend to care for me like that. -_-uu  
  
RaspK FOG: I'm glad you like it. It's okay that you haven't been reading it. I've been trying to spice things up, but it sounds a whole lot better in my head.  
  
ForeverNDarkness: I'd clobber them too.  
  
Kagome-Chan: I know. I'm evil. But, I always must leave at a cliffhanger because everyone always tortures me with them, so This Is My REVENGE! Mwhahahahahahahahaha....cough hahahacough, cough hahafalls to ground coughing *memo to myself: stop laughing manically*  
  
Lil Washu: Inuyasha was in my closet. ^_^ And since you review soooo much, I'm gonna give into your request and put in some Hojo bashing. Inuyasha's gonna kick some Hojo butt! ^_~  
  
spidee: Cool. Your welcome. Hey, e-mail me when you write one of them so I can read it okay? Please? Thanx. ^_^  
  
Lemon-Queen-69: Yay! You're back now! -glomp- Mississippi you say? I go through Jackson all the time, or when I'm visiting there. Do you know where McComb is? That's where I was born, but I live here in Alabama now. But I go there all the time and have to pass through Jackson. Do you have MSN messenger? If you do, maybe we could chat...*shrugs* Is the story you're talking about when Kagome is back in her time after giving her soul to Kikyo and she's all normal, without any memories from the past and Kikyo can say 'sit' to Inuyasha? I read one like that, but I don't know if it had that poem. But, I'll talk later since I have to get this posted or my friend will totally kill me! ^.^  
  
Skittles: *Takes deep breaths* I'm okay now.Memoru's laugh freaked me out too! I wrote that in one of the reviews I meant to send you, but the computer decided to disconnect, thus destroying my super long reveiw. sigh Oh well. I reviewed and that's what mattered. The one Fuffy-chan cut was pretty, but the other moths freaked me out. shivers I have a BIG fear of ALL bugs! I can barely catch a lightning bug without freakin' out! But spiders. Ehh! They gross me out the most and it takes me hours to kill one, since I'm so afraid. But hey, I'm getting better at it! But I'd try to kill those evil moths. I also like it when Kagome jumped from Kirara to Inuyasha and he caught her. I'm sooo jealous! I wanna do that! *said in a whiny voice* Hey! Do you have MSN messenger? I would say AOL, but I deleted mine and want to avoid all the people i have on there, so I'm just left with MSN. Do you have it? I thought it would be cool to chat. speaking of which, I gotta go check my e-mail. Til' one of us updates, Ja ne!  
  
Claire Redfield: No, not my Inuyasha plushie again! How will I sleep at night. Okay I'll post now so I can sleep in security with Inuyasha protecting me. *realizes everyone is staring with odd looks* What!?  
  
Now on with the sad stuff! Songfic chapter with Avril Lavigine's 'Anything But Ordinary.' __________________________________ Memories by A Golden Locket:  
  
Ch.11: Her father's death...  
  
____________________________________  
  
Kagome, now nine years old, which I'll just call Kag since that's faster and easier to tell which is which. Well anyway, Kag walked home from school only to find her mother running towards her. 'Mom?' She thought as she started running to meet her halfway. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time at the school library and--" She was cut off as her mom started crying. 'She's crying. oh gosh! What happened!?' "Mom what's wrong?" She said with worry.  
  
"Your father...sob... had a...sob...a...sob, sob...heart-attck, and he's...sob in the...sniff...hospital!"  
  
Kag froze. "Wha?" was all she could get out. 'Daddy? Heart-attack? How? What? Why? Why did this have to happen!?' Her mother collasped on the sidewalk crying. Kag grabbed her mother's shoulders. "Mom? You have to take me to him Mom!" Her mom shook ablivious to everything.  
  
************* Sometimes I get so weird I even FREAK myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lulaby  
  
*************  
  
'Mom can't drive like this...And the hospital's not that far away...' She helped her mom up. "C'mon Mom! i can't just leave ya here." She pulled her to the steps of the shrine which happen to be close by and made her sit on them. "Here, mom. You gotta wait for Souta, k? The lady should bring him back from daycare soon." Her mom didn't answer; she just curled up and cried harder. "Mom. I'll be at the hospital, k?" She knew her mom didn't hear her and she didn't care. she wrote a net that read:  
  
Mom,  
  
I'm going to see dad.  
  
I'm taking my bike.  
  
Be back soon,  
  
~Kagome~  
  
She pinned the note to her mother's shirt and started to run to the house. She got her bike, but faith have it, it had a flat tire. "Aahh!" She yelped out in anguish. 'Daddy...What'll I do?!' Her gaze fell on her mother's bike. 'Mom's bike! But it's to big for me to get on.' She saw a step ladder in the corner. 'Perfect! I have to get to Daddy!' She positioned the bike so it pointed towards the shrine steps. She stepped up the ladder and jumped on the bike. She couldn't sit on the seat and reach the pedals, so she sat on that bar that connects the seat and front tire and reached the pedals with her tip toes as she peddaled as fast as she could towards the steps her mom was on.  
  
She flies down the steps as she bounces and almost flips over. "For Daddy..." she whispered into the wind.  
  
***************  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger  
  
I want to scream it makes me feel alive  
  
****************  
  
She went faster than ever and made it to the hospital in maybe three or four minutes flat. 'How will I get down from here?' She spotted the bike rack and pedaled towards it, full speed. Then she slammed on the hand-break and moved her legs so she was squated on the bike seat.  
  
Upon the impact with the bike rack, she was sent flying over the handlebars and flipped in mid-air onto the grass. The side of her body hit first, knocking the air from her and extracting a yelp. Then, she bounced and hit the side of her head and wrist. Finally, she rolled on the ground, her hair collecting grass and leaves and her arms and legs twisting awkwardly. She laid there for a few seconds before jumping to her feet. She looked down at herself. Her navy blue dress was smearing green with grass and mud stains on it. Her ponytail was limp and her hair had sticks and leaves in it. Her ankle was red and starting to swell and her legs had red spots and cuts as did her arms. She pulled on her dress so it came past her knees to cover her legs and unrolled her sleeves. Her palms were sut since she landed on them instead of her face. She ran to the main doors while pulling at her hair to get the leaves out. By the time she made it inside, her hair looked a little more decent.  
  
******************  
  
Is it enough to love is it enough to breathe somebody  
  
rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed is it  
  
enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be  
  
anything but ordinary please  
  
********************  
  
She tried to see over the information desk, but to no avail. She gritted her teeth in pain at jumping on her swollen ankle. "Hey!" She shouted up. The clerk looked down.  
  
"Are you lost, little girl?" She asked. The clerk had red hair pulled into a loose braid and rested on her shoulder limply. She wore a uniform of white with a nametag that read: Syoto, Yuri. This clerk, Yuri, had blue- grey eyes, like a calm after a storm, wityh purple eyes shadow.  
  
"I'm looking for my Daddy."  
  
"What's your daddy's name?" asked Yuri as she prepared to paige whoever Kag said.  
  
"Higurashi, Souga. He had a heart-attack and I just gotta see him." Yuri put down the microphone.  
  
"He's a paitent?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Where's your mommy?"  
  
"At the shrine. I came here on her bike." Yuri just now got a good look at Kag. She had messed up hair, a dirty dress, swollen ankle, and was bleeding through cuts on her arms and legs, soaking the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"Did you fall?"  
  
"I guess you could say that..."  
  
"You're injured!"  
  
"I don't care! Tell me where daddy is! Please! I have to see him..." A tear slipped down her cheek at the fact that her dad could die. She sniffed and whipped her face with the back of her hand that wasn't that bloddy. 'I have to talk to him. I have to see my daddy!' Yuri's voice ceased her thoughts. Yuri's voice echoed throughout the halls as she talked over the intercom/microphone.  
  
"Security! Security to the front desk! We have an injured girl resisting medical treatment! She's here alone! Security to the front desk immedatly!" She put the mic down. "Now you can have some medical treatment." She smiled.  
  
***************  
  
To walk within the lines would make my life so  
  
boring! I want to know that I have been to  
  
the extreme. So knock me off my feet come on  
  
now give it to me anything to make me feel alive  
  
****************  
  
"No!" yelled Kag as she grabbed the sign-in notebook that has the name and room of all paitents that checked in or out that day. 'Higurashi... Higurashi, Souga. Found it! He's in intensive care on the fourth floor. Yuri's voice rang on the speakers again.  
  
"Child is escaping with sign-in notebook through main hall A! Get her!" Kag quickly checked the section that her dad would be in. 'Part C.' She mentally chanted upon finding it. She tossed the book to the floor without a second thought, but never stopped running.  
  
'Elevator! Wait, didn't I see a movie when they stopped an elevator to catch someone?! Stairs it is then!' She started running faster towards the stairs, ignoring the seering pain in her ankle. She was loosing blood through the many cuts and gashes that screamed for her attention. 'Ow, Ow, OW!!' She mentally cried out as she winced, but didn't stop or slow the tinyest bit.  
  
"Hold off the elevators!" Yuri screeched over the speakers.  
  
'They thought I was dumb enough to take the elevators, Ha!' She reached the top after tripping a bit. She started to run when she was grabbed by the shoulders.  
  
********************  
  
Is it enough to love is it enough to breathe somebody  
  
rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed is it  
  
enough to die  
  
********************  
  
With a cry of pain, she twisted to see a tall man dressed in a white uniform with a security hat and badge. 'Oh, no! I've been caught! No! I won't give up that easily! I've come too far now!' She twisted as tears feel steadily down her cheeks in anger. She twisted again and kicked him in a very unpleasant spot on the male body. He yelped and let her go as he grabbed the violated spot and whimpered in pain. She ran between another security guard's legs and continued.  
  
She looked at the overhanging signs to see which section she was in. She felt a little more blood run down her legs and whimpered to herself. 'If my bike didn't have a flat, I wouldn't be in this mess.' she bitterly thought.  
  
She didn't want medical treatment, she just wanted to see her dad. 'Part C! I found it!' She smiled and sprinted down the C hall for all she was worth. She came to the end where two big doors were. A sign hung overhead that read: INTENSIVE CARE---NO CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF TEN ALLOWED INSIDE.  
  
'I'm underaged....I don't care! A sign can't stop me!' she opened the door slowly, glad she had lost the security guards somewhere down hall B. She had ducked into an empty room and hidden in a closet.  
  
**********************  
  
somebody save my life I'd rather be  
  
anything but ordinary please  
  
***********************  
  
She ran along, looking in the rooms which had no doors, only a wall to seperate them. A circular desk was in the middle and doctors and nurses filled the area. She saw Gramps by a bed and ran towards him. "Ji-chan." She whispered as she saw his head hung low with tears cascading down his writhered cheeks. She saw her father in the bed. "Daddy!" she cried out as she ran over to him, surpising the doctors around him, him, and Gramps at her state.  
  
"Kag! What happened to you?!" he whispered gruffly. His heart was weakening to where he was slowly slipping away and breathing and talking were painful.  
  
"It's nothing. Daddy! Will you be okay?"  
  
"Forget me. What happened?"  
  
"Just a biking accident and being chased down by security guards."  
  
"Where was your mother during this. And where is she now?"  
  
"I came alone, on her bike."  
  
"What!?" Gramps and her dad cried out at the same time.  
  
"She was crying too hard to drive me."  
  
***********************  
  
Let down your defenses use no common sense  
  
if you look you will see that this world is a  
  
beautiful, accident, turbulent succulent opulent  
  
permanent no way. I wanna taste it don't wanna  
  
waste it away.  
  
***********************  
  
"Kag. Listen to me... I don't have much time left kid...but-"  
  
"No!" She interrupted. "You can't leave! you're gonna be okay, Daddy! You have to..."  
  
"Kag...You can't fight fate." She shook her head as tears started to flow. "Don't be sad Kag. It was my fault for not listening to doctors about smoking... I smoked with high blood pressure....Listen, when the time is right, you'll get the locket I showed you. I want you to wear it and keep it forever...You can put your love's picture in there and wear it close to your heart... But I cough don't think...I'm going...to..wheeze be...around much longer.. But I put something in the locket. I once told you...where..I. I put it.t, but Kag.. Just know that I gasp l..love..y..you..w.ith all m.my heart..And I wheeze, cough want..you to always remeber..that... Ok..k.ay..?" He grabbed her hand as she couldn't stop the tears.  
  
"I..I love you too, Daddy..." She sobbed hard and gasped as the tears came harder. "Please don't go." she whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't if I had a chance, Kagome." he said not using her pet name. He held her hand tighter and sqeezed it like it was his lifeline. "I..I'll...always be in...your..heart..in cough sprit. Goodbye..." And with that said he kissed her forehead, pulled back and his hand went slack, he closed his eyes and that annoying beeping of the heart moniter went buzz with a straight line.  
  
"Daddy!!! NO!!" And darkness consumed all.  
  
*****************  
  
Is it enough to love is it enough to breathe somebody  
  
rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed is it  
  
enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be  
  
anything but ordinary please  
  
******************  
  
Inuyasha sat on the futon, watching Kagome sleep and waiting for the night to end so he could once again become hanyou. He could see her with the moonlight guiding him, but not as well as if he were hanyou. He saw how much she looked like Kikyo, but was so different. 'She's not a copy, she's her own person.' He didn't see that much difference at first glance, but her personaility was different and her eyes were so full of like. She wore her heart on her sleeve and didn't have a barrier around it like Kikyo. Of coaurse Kikyo had a reason not to show her weaknesses, but she still never had once cried.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep. 'A nightmare?' he thought.  
  
"No...Daddy.." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.  
  
'Daddy?' Inuyasha thought as he swept a few stray hairs of hers behind her ear, careful not to wake her.  
  
"Please don't leave.." She whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha whipsered back. Tears now fell from her face freely. "Kagome.." He swiped some tears away as she whimpered.  
  
"No!" She gasped out as she jumped straight up, almost knocking Inuyasha down. She held herself and cried. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, or what came over him, but he imagined it must be his human side. He sat behind her on the bed, rested his back on the headboard and pulled her onto his lap and held her as she cried. She used his shoulder and cried for a long time, almost falling to sleep, but first noticing a tiny ray of sunlight break through. The moonless night ended and Inuyasha felt his demonic blood returning. Claws, Fangs, keen eyesight, silver hair, it all came back. I smiled a fanged smile at her as gold eyes met brown. She smiled sadly as he continued to hold her there, rubbing her back and rocking slowly. "It's alright Kagome...Everything's alright."  
  
"Arigotou, Inuyasha."  
  
~T.B.C~  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. The Locket of Memories Power Uncovered

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I didn't get Inuyasha for Christmas...I can't find him anymore! So he doesn't belong to me, but to Kagome and the world famous creator, Rumiko Takahashi! Or Deep Forest, which is an Inuyasha ending song which I choose to put on here in honor of the ending song switch from My Will on CN.  
  
A/n: Oi, Gomen naisai for not updating for over a week! This is Christmas break so I should be updating, but I got the Inuyasha episodes in Japanese (over 18 hours worth) I think I got ep. 26-75 or something like that... Plus, I caught a cold, so I haven't been online in a while, I've been sleeping or trying to regain my voice. Gomen to Nodoko_no_baka if got ya sick yesterday. Okay this IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I realized I haven't explained the locket's power, so I'll try to get to the point in this chapter! Oh yeah, on popular demand,*pulls out megaphone* HOJO BUTT-KICKIN' WILL ENSURE IN THIS CHAPTER! I REPEAT HOJO BUTT-KICKIN' IN THIS CHAPTER!!! *puts megaphone down and waves to reviewers.* Enjoy, minna!  
  
Shout-outs at the bottom!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Memories by a Golden Locket:  
  
Ch. 12: Hojo ass-kickin',& the locket of memories reveiled!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
************** I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
***************  
  
Inuyasha sat there, in hanyou form, on Kagome's bed cradling her in his arms. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he just wanted to make things right. He never could stand seeing a crying girl. Espiecially this girl from the future. She had drifted off, more like cried herself to sleep, in the strong embrace of her protector, The one place she felt safe the most. He inhaled her scent, it always calmed him down and brought forth true happiness to him...Oh, how he loved her scent. He rested his head on the crook of her neck and sighed. He knew he should put her back now that she was asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
****************** Exhausted without the strength to search  
  
people vansih into the infinite darkness.  
  
****************** Kagome shivered at her cold feet and snuggled deeper to Inuyasha, clutching him tighter, just enjoying his warmth. Inuyasha felt her shiver and snuggle to him, so he clutched her tighter and picked up the blanket to wrap around the both of them. Not that he needed it though, but because he wanted her close to him and he didn't want some stupid blanket standing in his way. He knew the others would be awake soon, since the sun was out, but he wanted to stay like this a while longer.  
  
*******************  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome's mind was filled with questions. 'Why after all this time am I remembering this? Why my dad? And why was Inuyasha there sometimes? It all happened the day I got the locket? What's all this aboutttt...?'  
  
She soon fell into darkness, her own thoughts drifting to the warmth being placed on her.  
  
********************  
  
As we live on,  
  
we loose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
*************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In her dream~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil' Kag was crying by her father's side as the nurses tried to get her to let go of his hand. "Never!" She chocked out as she tried to squirm out of the nurse's grasp. She looked at her dad as the locket floated from him in front of her. "Ne?" She whispered as she reached a small hand to grasp the glowing jewerly, tears still in the corners of her eyes. She grabbed it tightly to examine it and everything went dark except for her and the glow emitting from the locket.  
  
The nurse's grasp remained on her arms, but she could no longer feel her father's hand. She suddenly began to get older, to her real age. The nurse seemed to press Kagome to her tightly, but then the nurse's chest became falt and well toned and her hands became clawed. Silver hair cascaded onto Kagome as she turned around, tears still in her eyes to see Inuyasha's face. He wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes away with his thumbs, mindful of his claws of course. Upon his touch, light returned and they found themselves outside starring at the blue sky.  
  
*******************  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome knew then even more than ever, she felt most safe with him. This hanyou, this half-human....Her protector...The man she fell in love with, even if he didn't feel the same way. She rested her head against his chest, and even with her human hearing, she could clearly hear his quickening heart-beat. She smiled and wished they could be like this forever, even though the recesses of her mind were screaming it was all a dream...She didn't want to wake up for the world.  
  
********************  
  
Overcoming that made-up sceme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
********************  
  
Inuyasha heard movement from the other rooms and knew that the others were up. He didn't want to wake up Kagome though, and he wanted to know what was wrong with her. He was worried for her. So he laid her down on her bed carefully and tucked her in.  
  
~Dream~ Kagome felt him going from her. She couldn't feel his warmth or hear his heart-beat. She began to worry and struggle to keep him from leaving her there.  
  
********************** If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again.  
  
**********************  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome struggling to keep him there. 'What the...?' He tugged at his kimono sleeve saying weakly, "Don't go..." He knew she was grabbing for his warmth, so he took off the kimono top and wrapped her in it since it was already warm from his body heat. She smuggled in it and smiled in her sleep. "I'll never leave you..." He whispered as he went out the door to see the others and make them go back so he could talk to Kagome alone.  
  
~Dream~ Kagome pleaded for him. "Don't go!" she cried as she grabbed for his sleeve. He turned around and smiled smuggly as he grabbed her wrist and crushed her to him. He stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear, "I'll never leave you..."  
  
************************* We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
*************************  
  
She looked up into his soft amber eyes and smiled the biggest and truest smile ever. A single tear trickled down her cheek as he paniced and whipped it away fast. "Don't cry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" She placed a finger on his lips, hushing him instantly.  
  
"I'm crying 'cause I'm so happy Inuyasha...That you'll always be by my side." She buried her head in his shoulder. "Arigotou..." she whipsered into the fire-rat fabric.  
  
************************* As we live on,  
  
we loose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
**************************  
  
Inuyasha saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stretching in the hall. "Morning..." They all mumbled through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"You guys ready to go yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nani? Hey Inuyasha... Where'd your kimono top go?" Sango asked sleepily.  
  
"Looks like some of us had fun last night." Miroku said with a smug grin towards Inuyasha as he glanced at Kagome's room.  
  
"Nothing happened last night and where my kimono is... is my buisness!" He said as he punched Miroku five or six times over the head to wipe the stupid grin off his face. "Now you ready to go back now or what?!"  
  
"Where's Kagome-chan?" Shippou asked.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"So what are you gonna do, take her in her sleep!?" Sango snapped, fully awake.  
  
"No, I'm gonna take you guys back and come get her. I wanted to let her sleep a little longer."  
  
"Oh, but..."  
  
"No but's! Now come on! The sooner you guys leave, the sooner I can come and get her!"  
  
"But, why don't we just wait for her to wake up?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because, I don't wnat to and this way, the well won't be so crowded, so come on!"  
  
"Okay..." They all grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha ushered them to the well and jumped in with Shippou on his back and he grabbed Sango and Miroku by the wrists, Kirara hung on Sango's shoulder.  
  
When he jumped out in his time, he put them down and jumped back in. He burst through the well house doors, went up the tree, then slid open Kagome's window. He jumped soundlessly to the floor and smiled when he saw her tangled up in his firerat kimono. Seeing her in his shirt made him happy. He sat at the foot of the bed and placed a hand on her foot.  
  
************************** We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
****************************  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up. Her dream came back to her. 'It had seemed so real.' Then her thoughts came to her foot which was being gently rubbed. She looked and saw Inuyasha sitting there looking at her foot and then to her face. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am now."  
  
"About last night... What happened?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was having a nightmare of my father's death...Then I woke up and cried in your arms and I fell to sleep...The locket glowed in my dream and you were there and took me from the pain and sorrow, and stopped my crying."  
  
"Your father's death?"  
  
"Yeah, he died of a heart-attack, and his heart was too weak to be saved. The nightmare was the memory resurfaced...I think it has to do with the locket... He said something was in it."  
  
"Well let's see." Inuyasha said as he picked up the locket and opened it. "What the...?" His eyes narrowed as they fell upon his picture. "When did you get this?"  
  
She smiled at the picture of her in his arms. "Mom must've took it when we were leaving. I thought it was a good picture, so I put it in the other side." Inuyasha looked surpised at her, but smiled. It was him and not some human boy from her time. He was glad for that. Inuyasha picked the picture of her and her dad out to see if anything was behind it, and then looked on the back of the photo. On it was written MAGIC RELICS VOLUME L.  
  
"What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's a certain book. I think we should check it out." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, Let's go. Then we go home. I just want to know what's wrong with you." Inuyasha led her out of the room and she grabbed her robe. This was her first priority; she'd get dressed later. They walked along to the storeroom, where the ancient books were kept when they heard a cry.  
  
"HIGURASHI!" It was none other than Hojo. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see the young boy running towards them. "You feeling better now, Higurashi?" He asked completely oblivious to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hojo-kun?"  
  
Inuyasha emitted a deep growl and stood in front of Kagome. "Who are you?" asked Hojo.  
  
"That's my line! Why are you here!?"  
  
" I'm Hojo and I came to see if my girlfriend was okay."  
  
"Girlfriend!?" Inuyasha said shocked. "She ain't your girl!"  
  
"You seem very voilent...I don't think Higurashi should be around you... You could endanger her health with that temper."  
  
"I'd never hurt her!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Just what are you?" Hojo asked now just seeing the dog ears. "Why are you dressed so weird?"  
  
"Why are you so nosy, human!?" Inuyasha yelled as he lundged for Hojo. Hojo got some weird speed in him it seems, since he dodged it, but barely and Inuyasha's claw nicked the side of his face.  
  
"What are you doing?!" cried out Hojo.  
  
"Kagome is mine! Not yours!" Inuyasha cried out as he punched Hojo in the face knocking him across the yard, into the stone wall that encircles the shrine.  
  
'Nani!? I'm his!?' Kagome thought, flushed.  
  
"Weakling." Inuyasha said. "Come on Kagome, let's get that book." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along while her head was in the clouds. 'I'll ask him about it when we find the book.' She thought They walked into the storage room and went to the shelves.  
  
"Here it is!" Kagome cried out when she found it."Magic relics, volume L. Look there's a book mark in it." It was marked to a page where a picture of the locket was. "Nani? It the locket!"  
  
"What's it say?" asked Inuyasha as he looked over her shoulder at the picture.  
  
"It says here: The Locket of Memories... This locket has special magical properties. If you put a picture of a loved one lost in the left side, you'll remember times up to their passing in your dreams. If you put a picture of a loved one to the right, they'll protect you in the dreams and help ease the pain... This locket was used to always keep your memories. This...Locket of Memories."  
  
"Woah. So it' magic?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What'd you mean by 'Kagome is mine.'?"  
  
"Huh..Oh that. Well I-" He looked into her hopeful eyes, afraid of rejection. But all fears soon vanished...He somehow knew he had to say this. "I...I love you, Kagome."  
  
"Really? Or is just Kikyo you see in me? What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. 'Stupid! Just say it back and kiss him!' She mentally scolded as she realized she ruined her chance.  
  
"Kikyo is no longer of this world. That's not the Kikyo I once knew. That's just bones and soil. I've fallen for you, Kagome...No one else. I only have eyes for you, Kagome."  
  
Tears of happiness pricked the corners of her eyes. "I love you too, Inuyasha!" She embraced him, tears running down her face. "I love you, I love you, Love you..." She whispered over and over into his kimono as she smiled through the tears at the true happiness she was experiancing. He was chooseing her; no, it was stronger than that...Love...One of the strongest emotions. She looked up when she felt him brush the tears away.  
  
"Don't cry..." He whispered, "Be happy." And he smiled as he leaned down and took away her first kiss. He softly pushed his lips to hers, almost teasing as she pushed closer to him and met him full on, new tears coming which he wiped away as he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission. She gave it to him and he tasted her mouth for the first time as their tongues played. They broke it for air and both smiled as they leaned in for another, just enjoying the other's company.  
  
***************************  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
***************************  
  
~~~~Owari~~~ (FINISHED)  
  
A/N: Yay! It's completed! I just wanna say, that I love all my reviewers and you guys made writing this fun, and my day happy when I got home from school to see a new review. I'm gonna miss you all, so maybe I'll start another story if inspiration strikes.  
  
Shout-outs:  
  
Nodoko-no-baka: Hey! How about this last chapter! I'm finally done so there! Are you gonna post your story on fanfiction.net?  
  
Suya: In honor of my last chapter, I must do the kodachi laugh... HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Now that that's outta my system I wanna say thanks...For being a great reviewer. ^_^  
  
kat: Sorry about not e-mailing you for the new chapters, but I never had time. I'm really sorry, I just kept forgetting... You were a great reviewer!  
  
Lil Washu: You were a regular reviewer! *tears in eyes* It's gonna be hard not updating and looking forward to your reviews! I know I shouldn't had locket him in the closet, but he got away anyway!  
  
Lemon-Queen-69: I have yahoo, messenger! I just have to get a name and stuff, since my dad uses it, but I'll try. You were a great reviewer and helped me get kazaa and everything. Thanks! E-mail me sometime, k? I'll try to get a screen name.  
  
Kagome-Chan: D'ja enjoy the Hojo butt-kicking? I hope so. ^_^ I never knew my story could make someone cry, or even wanna cry. But the question is, should I be proud of that or ashamed? ^_O Bye!  
  
pinkpiggy: Thanks for being a great reviewer! Yeah, it did turn out to be magic, but I was gonna have a shikon shard in it, but I changed my mind.  
  
Mijuju: I'm glad you love the story! ^_^ That makes me happy! I know what you mean about spelling. I found so many mistakes when I proof read...But of course, I proof read after I update since I'm a idiot! o_O Hope ya liked this chapter!  
  
Til' Next Time,  
  
Ja ne, Minna-san!  
  
*waves with tears in her eyes at the memories of this story and the reviews I will miss* 


End file.
